God of Sex
by SpitKill
Summary: This is a PercyX? story. There will be a lot of pairings and this is erotic fiction. Lemons will be in every chapter with a different girl. First Chapter CalypsoXPercy. Summary: After the Titan war Percy becomes the God of Sex, replacing an old God who was ready to be done with his duites and pass it on to a younger candidate.
1. Calypso

**(A/N) This will be an erotic fiction and will not have a story line. This is a 13+ story and will contain very explicit and detailed content. Reader Discretion is advised.**

**Quick Back Story: After Percy defeated the Titans he accepted Godhood, and with the interference of Aphrodite he became the God of Sexual intercourse. These are the stories of Percy taking advantage of his domain. Please Review and Enjoy**

**PercyXCalypso**

Being a god has its definite perks. Being able to go anywhere I wanted was one of those. On a boring afternoon I decided I was going to try and get laid for the day. I wasn't made the get of sex for nothing, and its about time I took advantage of my title. I remember one of my request to lord Zeus is that I could let Calypso off her island. When he agreed I then requested that I could do so personally. I flashed myself to a beautiful familiar ocean side. I looked around the coast line to see hundreds of different kinds of plants. This island was truly beautiful and I know a very beautiful maiden ran this place. I eyed the house in the distance and began my trek towards it. As I walked up the stairs that would lead me to the house I saw a familiar plant that was once given to me by this maiden. Moonlace. I smiled at the memory and resumed to walk into the house. I knew Calypso had no doors here and nor did she need one. Her only visitors were Olympians so why even bother putting a door up. As I walked into the house I heard faucet water running and a clear lovely lullaby that someone was singing. I made my way into the kitchen to see Calypso in a long shirt and underwear. I cleared my throat making myself clearly present and Calypso yelped dropping whatever she was cleaning in the sink. She looked at me in surprise, "Percy! Oh my gods what are you doing here?"

She ran towards me and jumped into a hug. I gladly embraced her and began to work my magic, "I just came to see my favorite beautiful stranded maiden. How have you been?"

She smiled brightly at me, "I have been good Percy. Its so good to see you, I heard you became a God after the war, congratulations."

I motioned for her to sit down as we walked over to a small couch that could barely fit the two of us. Calypso made no movement to change clothes and I am rather glad she didn't. Her long sexy legs seemed to almost glow in the sunlight that came through the house. She had a perfect tan and made her a light tan. She had beautiful volcanic black eyes like all daughter's of Atlas did. Her face was smooth and beautiful, my thoughts immediately went to what I was going to do her, if I had the chance to fuck her. I said, "Now Calypso, I am also here to tell you I am not the only one who got a reward out of winning this war!"

She looked at me strangely, "What do you mean?"

I gave her a huge smile, "I am taking you off of this island. Today!"

Her eyes widened the size of dinner plates, "H-H-How?"

"When I won the war the Olympians were rewarding me, I put it in my request that I would be able to release you. And do so personally."

There were clear tears in her eyes, but she launched herself forward and crashed her lips on to mine. I went with the flow glad to see this progress. She easily wrapped her legs around me on the couch grinding on my growing erection. I moaned softly into the kiss, she was a natural rider. She broke the kiss and asked, "Percy? What was your domain when you were granted Godhood."

Taking this as the perfect oppurtunuity to seal the deal I picked her up and carried her to the back of the house wear her room was. I pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. I whispered into her ear, "Sexual intercourse."

With that her eyes widened and my eyes glowed gold a little bit. I expected her eyes to glaze over, but no they just filled with lust. I crashed my lips back on to hers and moved my hands down to remove her shirt. I gently lifted it above her head to see a solid large B-cup boobs screamed to be let out of captivity. I then had my hands travel down to her ass and groped her while she ripped my own shirt completely off. She groggled and my well defined muscle and I began to kiss her from her neck all the way down in between her boobs. I then kissed what was exposed of her boobs and my hands went towards to unhooking her bra. Once I got them to unclasp her nipples were clearly hard as rock as I moved my tongue over them. My hands went back to groping her ass though as it was so round and made my erection grow by the second. I licked her nipples quickly causing her to moan in ecstasy. I then kissed from the center of her boobs to her soaking wet panties. I quickly slid them down her waste and began to kiss around her thighs. She moaned louder this time and wrapped her legs around my head gently. I smoothly began to eat her out my tongue. At several seconds I then picked up the paste. I could feel the pleasure coursing through her body as her legs tightened around my head. Soon my tongue was flying at unknown speeds causing her to practically suffocate me into her flowing pussy. After only about two minutes she came all over the bed. I expertly licked her up though. She now eyed me in such deep lust. She stood and noticed my pants were still on she climbed on top of me and grinded on my already fully erected penis. She then made a move to take my pants off, but I just snapped my fingers and my pants disappeared. An interesting trick I was beginning to learn. All I had was a pair of boxers on that had a very large tint. Calypso eyed the tint with open eyes as it was fully erect at about ten inches. I picked her up and sat her down on the bed as I pulled my boxers down and we both eyed each other completely naked.

I asked, "Does this hero get a reward for letting you off this island?"

Calypso climbed over to the bed and took my dick in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around my head as she first was only playing with it. She then made a move to begin deep throating my dick. I put my hands on her head and tried to help her get the whole thing. I was in Elysium for sure. Her mouth was smooth on my dick and I would be shocked if this was the first blow job she had ever given me. No teeth or anything, she just sucked it like a lollipop and I was at her mercy. After she finished deep throating and noticed I still hadn't cum yet she put a hand on it and kept her mouth on it as she began to pump and suck at the same time. I only lasted for about a minute before I moaned loudly and shot a giant load down her throat. Being the God of sex allowed my cum to have a strange taste, all the girls said it tasted like nectar though and when Calypso swallowed me load I could tell she clearly like the taste. I then grabbed her by the ass again and I learned forward onto her bed where I was on top of her, I whispered in her ear, "I am going to rock your world."

With that being said I plunged my ten inch penis that was already back to being erected and shoved in all the way in her. She moaned loudly and I was surprised to find her hymen already broken. I decided not to question it though as I planted it in her over and over again at a steady paste. I then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I begin dropping and lifting her on my penis at full force causing her to scream with pleasure. I began to continiously fuck her as I could her moans, "That's right Percy fuck the shit out of me. Show me how the Champion of Olympus fucks. Oh my gods, your so big. Keep going Percy, don't stop. PERCY! I am going to cum, please don't stop."

I then felt her juiced leak all over my penis, but I still hadn't cum yet so I pushed her back on the bed and told her, "Bend over, I want to fuck you in the ass, show me what I have been groping all night."

She obediently got on her hands and knees and held her ass in the air. I gave it a gentle slap causing it to jiggle and her to yelp. Before she could say anything though I came in her ass hole full force and full speed. I was going to cum all inside her before this was over. It took several minutes but what felt like hours of her screaming my name in ecstasy. After a while I pushed in slowly as I could feel my load building back up. Then I plowed her five straight times causing her to just yell my name and I shot my juices into her. With that being done I grabbed and put her on top of me as we laid in the bed in peace. She climbed back on my dick though inserting me completely inside her as she laid back on my body. I ran my hands smoothly from her pussy to groping her boobs again. I whispered, "I am going to get used to this when your back."

She responded, "Lets go one more round, and then get me off this island. We can continue just somewhere else please!"

I grinned, "Lets just go to my palace, I can conjure some clothes up for you there. I can bring you back her anytime to get what you want!"

Before she could protest I flashed us both to my palace. My last look was her sheets covered in our cum. When we got to my palace Calypso's eyes filled back up with lust. We landed in front of my bed, but before I could do anything she pushed me on it and climbed on top of me. She inserted herself on my dick and began grinding and riding my dick like a cowgirl. Speaking of cowgirl, she reached over to bed and put on my cowboy hat that I always kept close for cases like this. She began to ride me like a bull bouncing up and down. My hands went to her ass instinctively as it clearly was her best feature. I tilted my head back and just let continuously ride me. I felt her juices go all over me, but that didn't stop her. She now had her hands on my chess and kept twerking her ass on my dick giving me wave after wave of pleasure. Finally I felt my load coming and I flipped her over where I was on top and came all over her breast and face. I then fell back on the bed where she wasn't done with me yet, "Clean me up Percy, I believe this is your mess!"

I licked up her pussy from the all the remaining juices and then continued up to her boobs and my tongue then connected with hers as we laid on the bed in peace. I said, "Damn I love being a God!"

**(A/N) Chapter 1 complete. Tell me how I did as this was my first time to write a lemon. This is only the first pairing and I do plan to do a lot if I get good reviews. So please do review and request what Chapter 3 pairing will be because I already have who I want for chapter 2! **


	2. Reyna

**Chapter 2**

My time as being the new God of sex has brought great joy to my life. Like no shit its been the time of my life. But now Calypso has been sent back out into the mortal world to enjoy a life of a normal demigoddess. I was truly happy for her, and I knew my "Good times" with her won't end they will be less frequent. I was sitting in my palace thinking it was time to explore my element with a new girl when I remembered just the sexy individual I was ready to have in my bed next. I immediately flashed to Camp Jupiter.

I walked throughout the city limits of New Rome looking for an old friend of mine. I strolled up past the pomerian line and up towards the field of mars. When I crossed the field of Mars I came across the two houses that I was looking for. I approached one and knocked on the door politely. After about thirty seconds a beautiful dark haired girl answered the door. All I could see was her face at the moment and at first she looked annoyed but then recognition crossed her face, "Oh my Gods Percy! Its good to see you!"

Reyna immediately opened the door for me to come in and shut the door right behind me. I couldn't help but think this was going to go very well! I strolled into her living room plainly and observed the clean place when I turned around she was waiting with open arms, "Its been to long Percy, I see Godhood has treated you well!"

I sized her up as I was answering her hug. I could now see why she didn't step outside to greet me, she was wearing a tight tank top thank clearly showed off her amazing rack. One hundred percent real and probably at least a solid large C-cup. I tried not to groggle as I felt her breast squeeze up against me. I felt my erection already steadily growing as I also looked at her overly tight booty shorts. She definitely put the word booty in them. I said, "Praetor has obviously kept you looking as beautiful as always!"

Reyna playfully smacked me on the arm, "Whatever, you always were a suck up! So what brings you to Camp Jupiter?"

I gave her a mischievous smile, "You of course Praetor!"

She suddenly smiled at me evilly as she walked back towards the door, "And what could the God of sexual intercourse possibly want with me?"

When she finished her sentence she locked the door. I sat down on her couch and gave her an amused smirk, "I think you know what I want!"

Her grin lit up half the room as she made her way to sit on my lap, "You know I haven't been able to find a real good time since you left Camp Jupiter. And considering the circumstances I never thought we would have the chance to do this again. But I am glad we do!"

I guess in all honestly I have been fucking Reyna for about three years now. When I first made it to Camp Jupiter we hooked up a little after our first meeting. What can I say, an extremely hot girl came up and practically seduced me, I didn't have my memories intact completely so I went for it, sew me! Her lips quickly went to mine as we started an aggressive make out session.

My hands as always traveled down her body and onto her but where they rested and groped her and she let a moan out into my lips. She began playing with my hair at the same time her body started rocking back and fourth and she was using her ass to grind really slowly on my now fully erect cock. I whispered, "I forgot how talented your body was!"

Her eyes filled with lust as she whispered, "Let me show you, just how talented it is."

She grabbed my hand and walked me back into her bedroom where she roughly shoved me on the bed and went over to her desk and started to play this song. After a short few seconds of her dancing she slowly began to remove each part of her clothing slowly. Her hips provocatively swung in each direction as she removed her shirt, during this time she was doing some very sexy booty shaking that was really driving my hormones crazy. I moved forward to grab her but she pushed me back onto the bed saying, "Just watch, we can play soon, I promise."

She slowly went back to her dance and even slower pulled down her pants where she was now wearing nothing but a thong and a really tight light blue bra that made her boobs just scream to be let out. She then came over and sat on me, I began to attempt to play with her but she looked at me, "Hold on Percy! Be patience geez! I am trying to give you a new experience."

I pouted as I looked at her, but she just grinned wickedly at me. She then went back to grinding on me and I had to literally control all my will power from just bending her over and ripping her apart! She then turned around in a reverse cowgirl position and began twerking just right above my penis, finding her feet though she then began to rub up on me then went up and down my chest just rubbing her clearly wet thong on my chest and then down to my face. Suddenly I just couldn't handle it anymore. I suddenly grabbed her thighs and tore off her thong off as I began to just devour her. She let out a clear scream of pleasure as I continuously assaulted her pussy. Just as quickly as I had started though she was clearly so turned on she didn't last long as I felt her juices just poor into my mouth. I was done with waiting though, before I had her permission I pulled my pants down and grabbed both of her legs and put them on my shoulder as I began drilling her over and over again at an extreme speed. She moaned and moaned which just added to the ecstasy of the moment. She screamed, "Come on Percy! Fuck me like a God! Fuck my tight pussy! Oh Gods, don't stop please! I will be your bitch please just keep going!"

Following her command I just continuously pounded her until I felt the familiar tightening sensation in my balls and I shot a long load into her. She thought we were done, but I wasn't just yet. I quickly turned her over, "Can you do the splits?"

She laughed, "I am very flexible Percy, give me your best shot!"

She then turned around and laid forward in the splits. At first I just had to stare, because even after fucking that for the past thirty minutes I still can't get over that ass! I then steadied myself and laid on top of her. I started at just a slow rate, in and out. Then her moans were just driving me wild and I suddenly just started ramming her at full speed causing her to literally scream in between pain and pleasure. Her ass was just so perfect and with her legs spread apart in splits it made it easy to maneuver inside her. I had clearly found her G-spot because she literally had this face that looked like she was in orgasaming over and over again. When she screamed, "I am going to cum!"

I quickly moved my lips down there and did a tongue roll causing all her cum to once again spill in my mouth. Before I could swallow though she said, "Wait let me taste myself."

I grinned a bit and went to kiss her and her tongue slid inside my mouth getting a full taste of her thick hot cum. She smiled at me with clear lust still in her eyes. She came over and whispered in my ear, "I never quite realized how sexy you were until just now. Give me your hands."

As I obeyed her command she grabbed my hands and just ran them all over her body. First her hands glide over her breast and she held them as I gently ran my finger tips over her nipples causing her to moan. Then she stepped in really close to me, but she kept holding onto my hands. She ran them down to her thighs where put one of her fingers and two of mine in her when I then just started twisting my fingers inside of her causing her to moan a bit louder. Then she turned around wrapping my arms around her and she began rubbing up against me nice and slow I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I gently pushed her back on towards the bed as I began to kiss her from her forehead and then around her jawline. I then began planting small kisses all the way around her breast. Then I casually ran my tongue across her boobs as I was just pretty much giving her pussy a few minutes to rest. Plus being the God of Sex I can see what really turns her on. I can see this little stuff as just licking her breast really flicks her switch. I then made my way down to her stomach just kissing it and letting her moan lightly. Instead of eating her out though I just laid back on her bed. She then mounted me and laid on top of me as we just passionately kissed. After a while she began moving back up and down on my shaft the whole while she was whispering in my ear, "I can give it to you anyways you want it. Soft, slow, fast, hard, your wish can be my command. All I ask is for you to keep fucking me. You have the largest penis I have ever seen and every inch of it inside is me just sooooo good! Come on Percy, give it to me!"

Suddenly we were back at full speed and she was now on her knees stroking me fully erect ten inch dick. She was stroking it and sucking it expertly at the same time. Suddenly as I was about to cum she laid her face back and let me give her my secret blend of herbs and spices! Then I put her into the doggy style position forcefully and began just pumping in and out of her at top speed. But I didn't want to stick to just one position any more. I then pulled her to wear we were standing up. I kept pushing it in and out of her though. One hand played with her boobs and the other tickled her pussy. Then I place myself solidly in her ass over and over again. I could feel her preparing to cum so I turned her around quickly and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. She was almost like a rag doll now she was in such pleasure and just moaning so hard, I don't think she realized what was happening. I then began to drop her up and down on my dick as I placed my face in between her breast and began motor boating which just seem to make her scream a bit louder in pleasure. She was definitely not a quiet one. I then felt the sensation coming myself and I pulled her in a bear hug as I used my muscle just to lift her up and down on my deck at high speeds. Her boobs were just flopping everywhere and I knew this was going to be one of the best fuckings I would ever have! When I came she did as well and our juices just seem to mix together perfectly. We laid back on the bed perfectly naked and happy. As we laid there she began rubbing against me once again, but we were both done...For now at least. As we laid there she whispered into my ear continuously about how much she used to like me, but now it was worth it just to be friends with benefits for now. We went to sleep as she climbed back on top of me placing my dick inside her once again, I made her the promise that this would not be the last time we had sex. I then said quietly, "Damn I love being a God!"

**(A/N) Sorry i am a few hours late on this update. I have been at a buddies house all day, and this is obviously not something you write in the eye of the public! Anyways Reyna is my favorite female in the PJO universe so expect to see her in threesomes and other pairings. If you read my other two active stories, Bane of Olympus, and Its not Over they are both PercyXReyna stories. Anyways if i get some reviews on this Chapter 3 will be up later today, so please review! If reviews are low then i will post tomorrow night around this time again, 1:03AM CST! I hope you enjoyed this lemon and please review! Chapter 3 has already been called for, but Chapter 4 is up in the air so leave specific suggestions or i will just pick another of my favorite characters. Leave your suggestions in reviews please!**


	3. Hestia

**Chapter 3**

I was called to the Olympian council room on a beautiful autumn day for an unknown reason. I made my way up the marble footsteps to the throne room. I remember walking through these corridors in the time of the first Titan war and it made me thankful for the time I have now. In my time as the God of sex I have found a peace that I was missing my whole life, and if I have to go around banging everything that walks until the next war than at least I am having the time of my life!

After walking to the throne room and finding it empty I just stood in the middle of it wondering what kind of trick this was. Suddenly the room shifted and I was sitting by a fire by myself, I immediately jumped to my feet and drew riptide faster than most would think possible. The flames perked up and suddenly a soothing voice came from the fire, "Relax Perseus! Its just me!"

Suddenly a silhouette began to form out of the flames. After a moment Lady Hestia appeared to me, and her appearance was surprising to say the least, all she was wearing was black panties and and a tight black bra. She leaned up against a new wall that was just generated out of mid-air and stretched her arms up. She was clearly in a very sexy eighteen year old form seeing as she is fairly skinny with smaller boobs probably a small B-cup and a small ass. She was clearly like five foot two or three so she was extremely small, but as I watched her, her ass and boobs seemed to just grow as I was watching them. Her dark red hair was in pigtails now and I couldn't help but think damn, she has some amazing dick sucking lips! I bowed stuttering, "L-L-La-a-a-d-d-y H-H-e-s-s-t-i-a, what do you want?"

She smiled as she walked over to me. She put her hand on my chin and said, "I have been doing some studying in the archives of Olympus. It turns out that Maiden Goddesses can be released from their vowels of maidenhood by only the God of Sex. It just so happens you are the God of sex and I wish to be able to be fucked like crazy! Now what do I have to do to get you inside me?"

As she said this she slowly starting rocking her hips back and fourth right in front of me. I tried to hold my ground, as I feel weird fucking my dad's sister who is supposed to be like my aunt. I said with the most calm voice possible, "Well I release you from the vowel!"

She grinned at me as she went down on her knees, "I am afraid it doesn't work that way Mr. Jackson! To be released I must be well... Released! To lose the vowel I will first have to break it. Is that going to be a problem?"

As she asked me this she has unbuttoned my pants and forcefully pulled them down leaving me shocked. She snapped her fingers and suddenly my boxers were gone and she was staring at my dick hungrily. I didn't know what to say, and I didn't have to say anything as suddenly I felt her small hands go around my stiffening dick. She slowly began pumping it, and licking small circles around my head, "Come on Perseus! You will only get one shoot at little old me, I have been around for thousands of years, and I can give you wonders!"

She then moved one hand to my balls as she then took half my dick in her mouth. Her tongue seemed to be dancing around it and on it as I felt pleasure course throughout my body. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her by the big tails and forced my cock all the way into her throat. She took it like a Goddess should though and didn't choke at all. She instead gently running her teeth down my shaff as my whole erection was inside of her. I figured I wasn't going to let her get off easy for practically raping me so I shoved her mouth all the way down on my cock over and over again. I suddenly shot my load into her mouth and forced her to swallow every bit of it. I let her go and she was gasping for breath. Not giving her much time though, I picked her up and put her on my shoulders. Though this wasn't the normal putting a girl on your shoulders and you carry her around. I had her pussy facing my face as I intensely ran my tongue through her pussy. I felt my teeth go by her clit several times giving her a gentle tease. She moaned and had both hands on my head as she tried to get my face further into her perfectly shaven pussy. I then began humming into her pussy causing just enough vibrations to cause her to buck against my face clearly enjoying some new skills I had found!

After a minute she came and I took it all in my mouth but didn't swallow it. Hestia snapped her fingers and a bed appeared. She went and jumped on it and I was right behind her. Instead swallowing her cum though I had different plans. I steadily positioned myself on top of her, but then my mouth went down to her belly button. The cum was now very warm and thick in my mouth, but now was putting it on my tongue as I ran my tongue across her nipples. The warm feeling of the liquid on her breast made her gasp with pleasure. I then went to her face and began to kiss her. Her tongue begged for entrance, clearly she wanted just a tad bit of what she tasted like before I swallowed! I allowed her entrance and her tongue ran across mine sweeping her own juiced out of my mouth.

I gave her a small smile, "Now the real fun begins. Lets go to my palace though for this, this whole place of darkness and you just conjuring things is kind of giving me a creepy vibe!"

With that I snapped my fingers and Hestia and I were both in my palace naked. I gently laid her on the bed and I sat next to her, trying to decide what position I was going to use. She suddenly started crawling away from me only to lay flat on her stomach with her pussy right near my dick. She then climbed backwards a bit and then straddled my dick with her thighs and pussy. She was clearly hesitant on entrance. She wrapped her two arms around my calfs as I now had a perfect site and her well rounded ass that was hovering just over my penis that now wanted to fuck the shit out of her clearly tight pussy. I then said, "Say the word mi'lady."

She timidly said, "Do it!"

I then put my hands on her ass and forced it on my dick. I didn't want to give her a chance to be in pain so I didn't stop their, for at least three minutes straight I slammed her ass on my dick over and over again. Her screams of pleasure were so loud they were echoing off the walls, I was really glad my palace was sound proofed by Hephaestus. Hestia though was just amazingly tight, it took me a minute to actually be able to get all the way inside me. She is still a really small girl and that just made her easier to maneuver though while I was literally fucking her senseless. I suddenly felt her second pair of lips clench hard on my dick and she shot hot very thick cum onto my dick. I still hadn't come yet though so I slipped one of her legs under me and put her other leg on my shoulder spreading her legs nice and far apart. Suddenly I then began drilling her with full force. All ten inches straight into her. My riptide was clearly taking her by surprise and washing her away as her face looked like she going through just one orgasm after another. I drilled her like this until I felt my balls tighten and I knew it was time for one more position. I laid her backwards and slipped her feet under her butt, I then leaned her backwards and started ramming it in her once again. This brought a wail of pleasure and I cringed as my own body filled with the same ecstasy after I shot my sperm straight into her vagina.

I then laid on my bed and put my hands behind my head, she after a minute crawled up next to me. She whispered, "You know I am not going to be able to walk straight for a few days at least right?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah I know, but actually if your done I think I have a new way I'd like for us to rest, so that way the pleasure never ends, it just slows down...Or would you like to go another round?"

Her face clearly paled, "I think the rest sounds good, what did you have in mind?"

I quickly grabbed her by the hips and swung her whole body around where she was facing the opposite direction and then I shrugged my shoulders, "69!"

She knew what to do from there and crawled to my now errected dick and licked it just for the hell of it. I did the same with her ass in my face, at first I just groped her and slapped her ass pretty good, but then I felt my tongue begin to slide down into her soaking wet pussy. I just took my time running it in and out for long periods of time. Finally I noticed she was drifting to sleep when she very tiredly said, "Thank you Percy. You have brought old pleasures back to my life, ones I have dearly missed."

After a few moments I didn't say anything her face was asleep literally inches from my cock. I played with her ass a little , but then I get an idea, I slowly began pumping my cock, but made sure that I came fast. After only about thirty seconds of jacking off I squirted all over her face, before she could wake up and react though, I picked up her hips and planted her on my dick letting her ride me like a bronco. The pleasure of that a long was enough to finish me for the night. Her tight pussy was clearly the correct Elysium that I had not chosen. As she now laid on top of me, inside of me I said, "Damn, I love being a God!

**(A/N) Chapter 3 complete. I am going to go through 10 chapters before I break into threesomes. But keep suggesting stuff in your reviews, I generally pick the review that only has one suggestion on it. That is my only hint to who will be chapter 4, and chapter 5 is still to be claimed if someone wants a particular female! Anyways that all for now, please review! Please tell me how I am doing!**

**15 Reviews and i will update within the next 12-24 hour depending on when i get 15. I updated early due to the 10 reviews i have gotten within the last 24 hours! Keep the reviewing up and i will hold my end as well ^_^**


	4. Aphrodite

**Chapter 4**

Today I got an invitation in the mail saying there was going to be a pool party in Aphrodite's palace! My first few thoughts were damn, she has a pool in her temple? Damn there are going to be some fine ass girls there, and damn and I need to go to this party.

So later on in the afternoon I decided I was going to go ahead and head to Aphrodite's palace, when I arrived there I was surprised by the lack of people there. I was also surprised by the fact that the maybe ten people that were there were all naked. The place was huge though the pool was clearly an OLYMPIC size pool, it could've easily held a hundred or so people. When I walked in I got a few wolf whistles, well I guess no shit I am the God of Sex and it has helped my physical appearance. All I had on were some short swim trunks, and a towel around my shoulders. I looked around trying to see some people I recognized, Piper, Aphrodite of course, Drew, and Silena. The next suspicious thing I noticed was I was the only guy there. Plus it was a little awkward since I was the only one with clothes on! I thought about turning around and leaving, but of course that was the point when Aphrodite saw me. She immediately waved and yelled, "Percy come over here!"

The friends that I knew looked a little embarrassed now that I had seen them naked. Piper and Silena particularly seemed to red as cherries. As I made my way over to the five naked ladies that were conversing with each other I realized these were clearly all of Aphrodite's daughters. If you asked me how I could tell, that would be an easy answer. Every single one of them had at least a C-cup boobs, all of them had honking asses that looked like it needed more attention, there make up was near flawless to the point I couldn't tell they were even wearing it, and of course they were all sexy as shit! I heard Piper hiss at her mother, "I thought this was just a girls day mom! This is so embarrassing, Percy is one of my best friends!"

Aphrodite tried to whisper quietly, but it didn't help since they were practically in my father's domain so I heard her, "You'll have been friends for so many years and I don't know how you haven't been jumping his bones!"

Before anything else could be said when I approached Lady Aphrodite, I tried not to stare at her breast that were huge and perky, probably at least a D-cup and her ass in the water was perfectly rounded and damn I could feel my erection growing already. I tried to use my control over my element to keep my erection down for now. I bowed respectfully to Aphrodite, "My lady, did I come at the wrong time!"

Piper stared at her mother expectantly while Silena and Drew stared at me hungrily. Aphrodite laughed and shook her head, "No Percy, you have come at the perfect time! But I do warn you, if you missed the sign on the door, no clothes are aloud in my temple today, so if you wish to stay lose the pants!"

Silena and Drew giggled as I nodded my headed and snapped my fingers leaving me now completely exposed. All five girls in the circle I could tell were trying not to stare at my non hard eight inch dick while it wasn't hard of course. I asked, "May I join you'll then!"

Clearly for the first time Aphrodite was at a lost for words and just nodded her head motioning for me to sit next to her. She had a huge smile on her face, I could feel the sexual desire rolling off of her. This day may go better than I thought! As I took my place in the water I managed to hold the water still so I wouldn't splash anyone. The water was surprisingly warm and I could feel the arousal of the fire girls increase. It was apart of my new Godly abilities. I flashed Piper a smile and said, "Its good to see you Pipes. Hows post apocalypse treating you?"

She finally returning to her normal self said, "Obviously not as well as you! Godhood treats you very well Percy!"

I gave her a sly wink and said, "I see immortality does the same for you!"

A silence fell upon the group as I tried to think of something to say, I could feel Drew inching towards me as she asked, "Hey Percy, I know your a good swimmer, could you teach me I am not very good?"

I eyed drew and her Asian body, she had a perfectly clean shaven pussy and her boobs were huge. I felt my erection arrive and I decided to let it fly this time. I smiled at her, "I would love to!"

Before I could advance forward though Aphrodite shot herself in front of me and pulled me into a kiss. I heard drew mutter, "Damnit mom! Again!"

I decided to block out her words as Aphrodite's naked body seemed to be glowing. I put my hands on her ass and pulled her closer to me where our naked bodies were clearly touching. I squeezed her ass and her eyes lit up as she looked at me. I asked, "Care to go somewhere more private?"

Aphrodite shook her head, "No the girls were just leaving!"

She snapped her fingers and all four of the flashed out of the room. I asked, "Where did they go?"

She said slyly,"Back to my room. They can watch from there, I know they will keep themselves amused while we have our fun here."

She pushed me back to nearby stairs of the pool and mounted me. She began grinding on me making my dick raise to full attention. She suddenly snapped her fingers and a cowboy hat appeared on her head, "Now let me show you how I have maintained the Goddess of love and Pleasure for all these years!"

She turned around and planted her ass right on my dick. She quickly began bouncing up and down on my dick creating splashed of water. She was moving faster in the water I think then she could on land! Of course it then came to me she was also born of the sea so this is also like her domain. She was drilling her ass on my dick moaning quietly, "Thats right Percy, fuck me! I can feel how bad you want to shove your ten inch dick all the way in my pussy! There ya go, AHHH! Fuck me!"

After several minutes neither of us had cum, so I decided to change the position and turn her around where her boobs were no in my face. I took us further into the water and held her ass in my hands. I then moved my hands to her boobs and began tracing small circles around them causing her to moan right in my ear. I then positioned my dick above her and slowly came in and out, she was whispering her moans in my ear, "Oh Percy. God Percy your so big, and strong. Let me reward you for all those things you did for us in the war. Come on Percy just give it to me hard and fast."

When she said hard and fast, I stopped and grinned at her. I took us underwater knowing we would both be able to breathe. I then put her on her knees in the shallow end and held her in the doggy position. Then I just began hammering away at her ass. I put all ten inches of my dick in her as I also slapped her ass. I could see the red spots appearing on her ass and she was moaning just as loudly in the water. I then flipped her around again holding her legs stretched out. I put myself right in between them and shoved my dick in her full force causing her to scream for the first time. I kept doing this until she shouted, "Percy, I am going to cum! Please fuck me harder!"

I used all my strength to continuously plow through her, suddenly I felt a new presence in the water and I knew she had cum. We both floated back up towards the water and she just floated back to the front by the steps. She took deep breaths causing her boobs to look bigger as I swam over to her. I said, "Lady Aphrodite, the rumors of your skills were not exaggerated in the least."

She flashed a smile at me, "Your skills were slightly under stated from the pleasure I just felt Perseus. It has been a long time since I was able to have sex underwater. It heightens the pleasure for people like you and me who were born of the sea."

"I have somewhere to be later Aphrodite, but if you want another round, lets do it!"

She looked at me clearly disappointed we won't be doing this all day. I smiled, "If you are any of your daughter's wish to go on longer, you just mustly simply call for me!"

She laughed which I noticed made her boobs just rise and make me want to put my mouth on them, "Oh Perseus, you will regret that later! All the girls just heard you say that, you may not be finding yourself with much free time!"

I gave her a wicked smile, "If my spare time is filled with fucking you and your lovely daughter's I am sure I will be a happy man!"

I summoned a ball of soft water right behind her and I said, "Just float, lean your on the ball of water. I want to try a new position. If you ever use it again call it the dirty Jackson!"

That made her laugh as did as I said. I used the water to will me to where my penis was just above the water. I level myself out with her and then grabbed her thighs. I then used my arms to slam her tight soaking wet pussy on my dick at full force. She let a low moan and then I used my strength and the will of the water to help us go faster. Her moans were becoming so loud the water was shaking. Her eyes seemed to even roll back into her head. Hell her ass was flopping on my dick and her boobs were bouncing so rapidly I felt that Zeus may strike me down any moment just because I have experienced to much happiness for one man to handle! I felt my load coming but I held it as I felt Aphrodite walls clench and her shoot a hot load into the water. I kept plowing into her causing her to continuously moan though. Before I came though I flashed us out the water and on the lawn chairs. I then pulled out of her and came all over her mouth. She grinned wickedly at me as she licked herself clean. I then sat on the lawn chair with her and began massaging her boobs with my fingers. But I then put my face between the two of them and planted gently kisses causing her to let a soft groan out. I then moved to her left boob and put her nipple in my mouth as I let my tongue swirl it. It seemed to harden which really turned me on. I then moved over to her right boob and did the same. I then moved down to her pussy, that was still wet even though we had willed ourselves dry. I put her legs on my shoulder and pushed my tongue into her pussy. Her legs wrapped around my head and I pulled my face out of her. I then took deep heavy hot breaths into her pussy causing her to moan at the warmth. I then planted my face back into her as I began to eat her out at full speed. She moaned and moaned to the point that I was about to cum just at the sound of her voice. After a few minutes of using my fingers, tongue and breath she came in my mouth and I swallowed it like the food of the Gods!

I grinned at her, "You taste like seafood Lady Aphrodite!"

She then sat up staring at me her eyes still clouded with lust, "Well let me say what you taste like out of the water fish boy!"

She took my whole member in her mouth and her tongue swirled around it. Her lips were perfectly for my dick and it almost made me chuckle at the thought. She then opened her mouth wide and did some strange breathing with my dick in her mouth. She suddenly started bobbing her head up and down and top speed and after only about two minutes I shot a load straight into the back of her throat!

She pulled off of me and said, "I haven't tasted nectar that taste better than that! Not bad Percy!"

I stood up and bowed, "I must get going Aphrodite I am due at Camp Half Blood in like ten minutes! Lets not make this the last time my lady!"

She smiled walked away. I couldn't help but stare at her ass as she did. I walked away chuckling, "Damn its good to be a God!"

**(A/N) Chapter 4 complete! Reviews are coming good, Chapter 5 and 6 have been called for Chapter 7-10 is still to be called for though. Someone asked Annabeth, and I have to say not yet, just because there are a million different Lemons of Percy and Annabeth so I will do one just not for a while. If you want your suggestion to count just give me one at a time, the one you want to see most next, and I will probably do it! Anyways please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Piper

**Chapter 5**

After a long day at Camp Half Blood I sat in old cabin by myself. Even though I had an honorary cabin here and all, I still wanted to just stay in father's old cabin just to remember all the great memories that came through here. Shit I lost my virginity to Annabeth here probably five years ago now. The water fountain still shined brightly and the room still smelled of a wonderful sea breeze.

The meetings here at Camp Half Blood were pretty easy going, people still saw me as the leader of the camp and I got a lot of respect here. I was one of the few Gods like Artemis who could interfere with mortal lives. It was on my conditions list when I became a God. It is a little different though, all the older girls, taken or not, flirted with me or just tried to eye fuck me, which was a little uncomfortable. Hell Drew pretty much tried to rape me after the meeting, but I told her I was busy but promised her we would get some a lone time soon.

I stripped down and walked around the cabin naked like I used to. I don't know I just liked doing it. This place was like my only real home and I guess I always have treated it that way. It would be different if I had siblings, but I don't so I am and will just enjoy some nice a lone time for once.

As I laid there I couldn't quite sleep. My mind was still fluttering with all the great memories, particularly of the night I lost my virginity to Annabeth. I became hard at the thought and cursed myself as I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep with a boner. I quickly willed some water from the fountain into my hand and turned it warm. I then willed it down to my dick and focused on it with my mind, the water then hardened a little bit and went up and down on my dick. You really don't want to know how I learned to do this, my teenage years were long ones before I was hooking up with girls all the time.

I let out a soft moan was I gradually increased the speed. My thoughts then went back to my day with Aphrodite and seeing all her daughter's naked in the pool with her. Piper was actually the one who surprised me the most. We had always been friends and I always thought she was pretty, but damn, I can't see how Jason left her. His girlfriend is a smoking hot model sure, but what he had with Piper was love, and I can't see why he gave it up. I then began to imagine what fucking Piper would be like, fucking those huge titties and that clearly tight vagina. I knew it was tight from the second I saw it, her lips were smaller than that of her sisters and I knew she was no virgin but I also knew she wasn't a slut like the other girls. I began to stroke with my hand now at the thought of what I would do to her when I get the chance to fuck her.

Suddenly I felt something warm go on my dick. I felt a new weight enter my bed. I looked down in pure shock to see Piper bobbing her head up and down on my dick. I thought about stopping her, but it felt so good, so instead I put a hand on her head and helped her engulf my fully erected dick. She bobbed faster and faster using her tongue to do tiny circles around my head causing me to moan loudly. After a minute I was about to cum and she realized this to and stopped. She then seductively climbed up towards me, "Hey Percy! I see that something had your switch flipped before I even got here!"

Her face was now inches from mine and she started kissing my jaw line slowly. I moaned, "Yeah, I was a little horny before bed time. What are you doing here?"

She grinned at me evilly, "I was horny as fuck Percy. I haven't been fucked in like two months I have been a little on edge about it actually. After I saw you naked today at the pool I decided to see if our friendship could go a little bit further. I don't want another relationship right now, I want someone I can trust. Someone who could be my beneficial friend." As she said this her ass suddenly started moving around my dick slowly but provocatively, "How does that sound to you?"

Her ass then began to kind of do some kind of shake that made it look like she was shaking and she leaned backwards giving me a full view of her body. I then put my hands on her hips and positioned her over my magnum, "Sounds like a good fucking idea to me!"

I then slammed her onto my dick and she immediately leaned forward putting her hands on my chess, "Ah God Percy! That felt good, but a little slower, I am really tight from all these months of just touching myself,"

I grinned, "Well with me around lets limit the touching yourself, I can do a much better job!"

I then began pushing my dick back inside her. Let me just say, damn she was tight. Her eyes seemed to change colors as the pleasure coursed through her and let m tell you it was sexy as shit! I held her boobs as they flopping giving them stern squeezes which caused her to moan just a bit louder. She felt so fucking good to I knew I wasn't going to last long like this. The pressure on my dick, was immense, and I wasn't even all the way in. She looked like she was in the perfect balance of pain and pleasure as well. She leaned back some more which gave me room to speed up my rhythm and penetrate her pussy just a bit deeper. Finally I shoved me whole dick inside her and she screamed with pleasure and I groaned and we both came at the same time!

She leaned forward and laid on my chess relaxingly. She whispered, "That was amazing! I don't know if that is because you are the God of Sex, or if you are just that good. I think its the second latter, because that was literally the most pleasure I have ever felt in my life."

I began to play with her hair and said just as quietly back, "You are certainly a daughter of the love goddess. That was amazing."

She smiled brightly at me as she began kissing me. This was just a slow tender kiss. Then I felt her tongue hit my lip clearly asking for permission to enter. I without question allowed it in and I felt her tongue connect with mine and we quickly battled for dominance. After I clearly won my tongue began to explore her mouth as it was now a kiss of passion and suddenly force. My hands traveled down her body as my dick became slowly erected for probably the eight time today. My hands stopped at her ass and just stayed there as I took in it glory. She bit my lip softly and I moaned a bit. She then said, "You like it kinky don't you? Biting got you all turned on now? Don't think I can't feel whats happening down there!"

I felt one of her hands engulf my cock as she slowly began to stroke it. I smiled at her and smacked her ass pretty hard and she moaned. I wittily responded, "You like it when I spank you don't you."

She whispered sexily in my ear, "I like it when you get all dominate."

With that being said I spanked her again causing her to yelp and moan, "Uhhh, spank me harder!"

Doing as she said I spanked her a bit harder, getting more of a response out of her, "Oh yeah, I am a bad girl, punish me like I deserve it! Make me into a good little girl!"

I spanked her harder this time but didn't stop there. I then rolled us on my bed as I was now on top I turned her around and laid my naked body perfectly on top of her. I put my dick right in her ass and began plowing into her and spanking her at the same time. She screeched, "AW! Percy! Fuck me! Ill be your bad little girl! Fuck me! Fuck me! Harder! Faster!"

Her ass hole was almost as tight as her pussy and she moaned just as loud as she did the first time, but neither of us were cumming yet. I gave her ass another spanking which caused it to jiggle and turn even redder than before. I then turned her back around to where she was on her back. I then spread her legs for her and held each of them in the air. I then forced my cock straight into her putting the whole thing in at once. She screamed and I felt some precum already on my dick. But I wasn't stopping there. I moved her legs above my head and twisted them a bit to where her left leg was on my left shoulder and her right leg on my right shoulder. With her legs twisted like that she became tighter than she was earlier. Her legs were wrapped tightly behind my now as I rammed her through and through. We both moaned in exstcy as we both came once again at the same time.

Piper laid on the bed spread out for a rag doll. I could tell she like it rough. This being said I told her loudly, "Round 3 and the final round you aren't getting much of a break!"

I picked her from the behind and stood both of us up. She bent over as if she was picking something up and I butt fucked her like no other. Her ass had to be one of the nicer ones I had ever fucked, and thats seriously saying something. I love boobs as much as the next guy, but I am an ass man, I would never pass up a nice ass. Piper was up there with Reyna, and I couldn't help but almost cum at the thought of what It would be like to fuck both of them at the same time! I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as finished butt fucking Piper. I spun her around to wear she was facing me and put my hands under butt and gripped tightly. I lifted her off the ground and she instinctively wrapped her perfectly tanned legs around me. I put my dick in her instantly and I then pulled her to the top of my head and dropped her on my full hardened member. She gasped with pleasure and she leaned back holding onto me with one hand as I saw her head fly backwards and her eyes roll back into her head as she was clearly feeling the orgasam coming. I kept dropping her up and down on my dick and I placed my face between her two boobs so I could feel them bouncing around on my head. For the final time tonight I felt my cum coming and her walls clenched around me. I shouted, "Hold out as long as you can! Your so damn tight I want this to keep going!"

She vigorously shook her head as I felt her walls clench tighter and tighter on my dick. She suddenly began moaning louder and louder and began to almost scream with pleasure and pain as she was holding back her orgasam. Suddenly though the tight feeling was just to much for me though and I shot my hot thick load straight into her and so as this happened I felt the cum come from her at full speed.

We both fell back on to the bed. She still laid on top of me her body glistening in sweat. Her hair was a mess on my chess and I played with it gently as we just laid there in peace. I heard her whisper, "If your ever looking to get another fucking or to just experiment let me know Perce!"

With that being said she grabbed my hands and sternly put them on her ass. I knew I had for sure gone to Elysium and died. That ass was just still unbelievable! I kissed the top of her, "I know Pipes believe me I will be taking you up on that!"

We laid there for a while as we both drifted off. My thoughts ended the night on a few particular things. One thing in particular though stuck in my mind, "Damn its good to be a god!"

**(A/N) Chapter 5 complete! The reviews are coming great! It is good inspiration to keep my update a day going constantly. A quick statement I was told that I had the first PercyXHestia lemon so high fives all around. And just to put any thoughts to rest I do write these completely on my own, I do not steal or copy anyone's ideas as far as lemons go. The only thing I copied were the names and appearances of the characters. This is my original erotic fiction. With that being said keep up the reviews and suggestions, and please let me know how I am doing!**

**-Spitkill**


	6. Rachel

**Chapter 6**

There I was sitting on my bed in my palace on Olympus. It was a pretty slow day, but honestly I was looking to a day to myself. I had hit the pool several different times, I had flashed to the restaurant I set up in Manhattan that made nothing but blue food in honor of my mother. It had been a pretty easy going day, I enjoyed the little days I like this. I kind of wished I had settled down with someone, but then I remember just all the great sex I had and knew I had actually made the right decision.

I was just about to go find a girl to bang, when suddenly a familiar red head stormed into my palace at top speeds. I smiled, "Hey RED whats up?"

Rachel was clearly out of breath and said, "Percy, I received a prophecy! I need your help!"

I jumped off my bed in alarm, "What is it? Giants, Titans? Worse?"

She grinned sheepishly, "Lord Apollo issued a prophecy that I was going to have to lose my virginity to continue to have my visions. As soon as I saw the prophecy I knew this was going to be the little worms way of finding his way into my pants."

I knew what she wanted now, but I decided to feign ignorance, "So what do you want from me?"

Her face suddenly turned as red as her hair, "Percy, if I am going to have to lose my virginity at random, I would rather do it with someone I trust. Plus who better than the God of Sex himself? Another reason is I have wanted to fuck you since that day on the beach, but it just never seemed the right time."

Rachel then quickly took off her shirt and through it the side. My mouth almost instantly watered as I eyed her D-Cup sized boobs. She then bent over to take down her pants which gave me a better chance to stare at her huge breast. She then through her pants and all she was wearing was a simple G-string. No shit I was already hard as a rock. She had a tiny rocking body, but gods damned that rack looked to be untameable.

She crawled on my bed seductively, "Please Percy! I don't want to be another one of Apollo's bitches. If you help me here I would be eternally grateful. I will do...Anything!"

She was then on my lap rocking her hips and she smashed her lips on to mine. She was grinding on my erect cock and there was certainly a pitch in my tint. I ran my hands down to her hips and then up to her breast were I removed her bra and broke the kiss. I just stared at her boobs causing Rachel to blush, "Percy don't stare...Just play!"

I grinned at her as I smashed my lips aggressively back to hers. I then pushed her backwards as to where I was on top of her. I quickly removed my shirt and placed my chest against hers as I then began to kiss down her jawline and then down to her neck. She gasped, "I am going to enjoy this! Thank you Percy."

I nodded as I began to place small kisses on her boobs that were now like entrancing me to her. I kissed around her left nipple and then I ran small circles with my tongue around it. Then I switched to her right boob and repeated the process. She began moaning and her fingers ran down to her pussy and began fingering herself in and out gasping with pleasure.

I then went back and whispered into her ear, "Let me take care of that for you."

I unzipped my pants and pulled down my khaki shorts. I kicked them off my legs and I had nothing but boxers on now. I then pulled those down and stood starch naked in front of Rachel. She blushed as she stared at my fully erected ten inch penis. She eyed it hungrily and I laid back down on the bed and pulled her on top of me. I said, "Go whenever your ready. I want your first time to be your call RED."

She smiled at me and stood up pulling down the final strap that left us both naked. She laid on top of my placing her hands on my chess. She said, "I always hoped you would be my first."

I smiled back at her, "If you had given me a heads up I would've taken you out or something!"

She grinned and sat up. She positioned herself over my manhood asking, "Is this going to hurt?"

I grimaced remembering how many virgins I had banged in my life, "Only for a minute. Then it will all turn to pleasure. Keep your hands on my chess, I will you use some godly energy to sooth it out for you."

She gave me a grudging smile and dropped her whole body on my riptide. I grimaced for her, I probably should've told her to be more careful. Thankfully my chess glowed and her pain was quickly replaced with one of pleasure. Damn as small as Rachel was my whole ten inches in her, felt pretty amazing. She was easily the tightest I had ever felt. Which is saying something, because Hestia, and Calypso were very tight. God this felt like insane pressure on my dick though. She didn't try to move for a minute, but then she used her legs and began moving slowly up and down. A good thing to, because it felt so amazing. The tightness that on my dick right now is unparalleled to anything I have ever felt before. Suddenly she began moaning, then her slow motions became rapid moments. My hands shot to her hips and helped her speed even my moans were loud. Suddenly her hands were back on my chess. She leaned forward and kissed me again and her ass then began twerking on my dick, she never once left my hard member though, and for her first time she had the stamina of a fucking race horse! I had never had a girl literally twerk on my dick at such speeds, and with her pussy being so tight it was literally an amazing sensation. I felt my balls tighten and I said Rachel, "RED, I am going to Cum! How do you want it?"

She quickly jumped off of me, and put her mouth on my dick and began pumping up and down and I felt myself shoot my load into her. Anxious to return the favor I pushed her onto the bed and ate her out vigorously. She screamed as her hands put down on my head and she came all in my mouth!

I prowled back up to her, "How was it?"

She whispered, "I think I may have died and gone to Elysium!"

I chuckled lightly, "You know, you will probably think I say this to every girl. But you were one of the best I have done. Mostly because damn girl you are Godly tight. Not to mention you have a pair that would even make Aphrodite jealous! Not to mention you are near perfect size to be pounded. Damn we should've done that years ago!"

She blushed deeply at my praises, "Thanks Percy, it was great!"

I kissed the top of her head as she cuddled up next to me, "You aren't done are you?

She smiled at me, "I have to be back at the temple of Apollo in an hour...I think I have enough time for another round...Maybe two!"

A smile formed on my face as I turned us over to where I was on top of her. I smiled, "I want to try something, I think I am big enough, and you are small enough for this to work!"

She smiled at me and nodded her head. I mounted her chest and stuck my dick perfectly in between her boobs. She put her hands on her boobs and clenched them together so my dick was closed in between them. My dick was big enough it just fell short of her mouth. She was however able to look down and open her mouth where she could just get her mouth around my head. I pulled in and out of her breast hitting her mouth with my dick. It felt undescribable, but awesome would be a good word. After about five minutes of this and me giving boobs light slaps I came all over her face. Which she looked great covered in my cum just saying!

She grinned at me as we stood up. She made a sexy pose putting her hand on her ass and one hand on her head leaning backwards and sticking her body out like a model. I gave a wolf whistel, "Holey shit Rachel. How you have remained a virgin for this long is something that is now a wonder of the world!"

Her smile lit up half the world, "Well I see that you aren't a virgin. So why don't you show me what that experienced tongue of yours can do..." She slowly moved her fingers down t her pussy and began feeling herself up, "down south of my breast."

I grinned at her wickedly and began to move plant kisses from her stomach down. Rachel was really skinny and her skin was truly flawless. I made kisses around her thighs and then put her legs on my shoulders. I then began kissing in perfect circles around her pussy. Then I drove my tongue straight into her pussy. She gasped and my tongue shot in and out of her pussy. I then began swirling my tongue around her clit causing her to moan softly. I then put my whole mouth in her pussy and began brushing my teeth on her clit causing her to moan loudly, "Oh my Gods Percy! Your so talented! My Gods, oh, eat me, Percy, oh, oh ,oooohhhh, Gods!"

I felt her walls tighten and then I picked up the speed of my tongue to its max. She quickly came and I drank it all with fervor. I grinned at her as I then began to kiss her passionately. I stood us both up and she then lifted her leg up and moved it up and down my legs making me more wild then before. I put my hand on that leg and lifted it up higher. I then positioned myself right outside of her and asked, "May I?"

She nodded her head and I lifted her leg up on to my shoulder. I knew she was flexible because she was a cheerleader through junior high. I then plowed myself into her raging tight pussy. It was still wet from all the times I had already played with her. I pushed in and out and full speed causing her to just scream with pleasure. Hell even I was panting and moaning at the amazing feeling that I felt on my dick!

I knew I wasn't going to be able to finish in this position. I then flipped her over so she could get the full anal experience and I plowed through her ass causing her to actually scream. It was an amazing feeling since she was so small and not to be unmodest but damn I am big compared to her.

I only did this for a few minutes before I then flipped us over like an attacking judo throw but we actually ended up sprawled out on the bed where she was planted on top of me and I was on my back. She then began to ride and buck me like any good cowgirl would. Her boobs were flopping everywhere and my hands were perfectly on them as I felt them jiggle and bounce. Knowing I had time for one last position. I picked her up and she was thrashing around trying to get back on my dick but I took her over to my counter and had her lay backwards as I literally nailed into her with full force. The cabinets rocked, and the counter shook, our screams of pleasure and rejoice echoed throughout my palace. Suddenly my balls tightened and her walls tightened. Almost as if the gods planned it we both exploded with cum at the same time.

We both laid on the counter together. She whispered quietly, "I need to go see Apollo..."

I smiled, "Your welcome in my palace any time Rache!"

She gave me a weak smile, "Do you mind if I come back later. I don't think I got the full experience yet. And who better to teach me then a God who is still trying to find all the kinks himself!"

I winked at her, "Always welcome RED!"

She nodded as she walked back towards the bed to grab her clothes. I couldn't help but watch her as she walked away. That ass and rack just jiggeled as she walked and that was not fat. I watched her put her clothes on and she catched me staring and she noticed me already re-erected cock. She winked at me and walked over to me. She grabbed my dick and kissed me on the lips, "I will be back!"

She turned around and I slapped her ass causing her to turn around and wink at me as she walked away. I then grinned and leaned back on the table, "Damn its good to be a God!"

**(A/N) Damn that was fun! I love Rachel's character so I enjoyed that one. Sorry I am a couple of hours late. I will have another one out later today, once I figure out who I am writing next. So please review your suggestions and tell me how I did!**


	7. Drew

**Chapter 7**

**(A/N) This will be rough sex. The beginning will be raped, but its not really rape if you like it so here is the warning though if you frown upon abusive sex. Percy is not going to be an abuser outside of sex just in the bed.**

Its been a good few days. I have been banging Rachel senseless for the past three days enjoying the tightness of her pussy while it lasted. I hear her and Nico are about to start "seeing each other" and I know how my horny little cousin works, she won't be tight for much longer! I was sitting in my palace observing Camp Half Blood, I have been looking for a new victim since my usual prospects were busy. I was hoping to pull another daughter of Aphrodite, the ones that are left are the sluts, so that puts some good experience under their belts. As much as I like fucking the non experienced tight ones, I never mind a little bit of experience, which no one other than Reyna and Aphrodite have had so far. I found my target wondering towards the showers a lone and I decided this would be the best time to make my move. When she went into the showers a few daughter's of Demeter were finishing up. Through my little invisible Iris message I couldn't help but eye Katie Gardener and think damn, that is going to be getting a visit soon. She is kind of a bigger girl compared to what I usually fuck, but damn that ass looks like it needed to be put in its place. I put that off to the back of my head and put my eyes back on the prize. Drew was soon left a lone in the shower and she immediately began touching herself. I flashed myself into the girls shower and locked the entrance to it with a wall of water. Drew hadn't noticed me yet and was still fingering her pussy and was letting the water soak her body. I snapped my fingers quietly willing my clothes to disappear.

As I approached drew I eyed this honking ass that clearly ran in the family. Her boobs were larger than Pipers and Aphrodite's and her body was a bit slimmer. What really stood out about her was her very sexy legs. Perfectly shaven not an ounce of hair on them same with her pussy though. It was very clean and I looked forward to spreading those legs. But I decided Drew was kind of a bitch to most people especially in and out of the bed. So I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. I felt the water began to hit me and my energy and strength doubled. I moved closer to her from the behind and slapped her ass as hard as I could. She yelped in surpirse and whirled around with muderous eyes. Before they landed on me though I shoved her up against the wall. Then I walked towards her and slammed her down to her knees. I put my cock directly in front of my mouth and said, "Take you fucking bitch!"

I then she was in a daze and she hadn't realized it was me yet, one thing was clear in her mind though, she was getting raped by something far more powerful than herself. She opened her mouth and I put a hand on the back of her head and forced her to take in my fully erect dick. I felt her gagging on it, but hell I didn't care. I was going to teach this girl what it feels like to be forced to do something she may or may not want to do. I continued this assortment of gagging her with my dick before my balls tightened. I let breathe for a second as she tried to look up at me. I maid the mist so thick in the room though I could tell she couldn't quite make out my face. I said in a gruff commanding voice, "For every piece of my cum that hits the ground is how many spankings you are going to get, how does that sound bitch!"

Drew whimpered and nodded her head tears apparent in her eyes. I shoved my cock back into her mouth and her tongue swirled around it, she didn't dare hold back any skill, that I knew she had. She used her teeth and lips to extend the pleasure and I shot such a heavy and hot thing of cum she only caught about half of it, and I counted at least eight things of sperm hit the floor. I smiled and picked her up but turned her around so she still couldn't see my face, "I felt eight pieces of liquid hit the ground. Prepare yourself for some nice spankings."

Drew screamed, "NOO!"

She tried to thrash around, but I bent her over and started slapping her ass like nobodies business. Her ass turned fifty shades of red as I pounded it away. As she was already in the position to be fucked doggy style I went ahead and got on my knees and began forcing it in and out of her ass. I head brought the water to heal her ass and her whimpering has stopped and now it was nothing, but moans of pleasure with only a bit of pain. It took her a while, but she finally came. I love the doggy style position its got to be my favorite fucking position. Just the way you pound that ass senselessly and the way their boobs flop around, gods damn its just so nice!

Finally I decided to turn her over, but not before I laid on top of her. I lifted the mist in the room enough where she could see my face, her tears were gone and her eyes filled with lust. She gave me a weak grin, "Damn Percy I didn't think you had this in you. I thought I was getting raped by one of those ass hole Ares kids. I suddenly don't feel so bad anymore. But I think you owe me a bit for the beating you just put on my ass!"

I grinned at her seductively and whispered in her ear as I nibbled on it bit, "What would you like your reward to be?"

She moaned as I bit her ear softly, "I am thinking of a number between one and one hundred."

I almost laughed at how plainly she said it. Instead I decided to use my strength to my advantage here. I quickly flipped her around where her pussy was in my face and my dick was in hers. She started with a simple hand job and I started with simple kisses around her pussy. We both moaned as we went to work. Now I have gotten good hand jobs, Reyna probably gives the best, and Annabeth gave me my first in the Labyrinth and that one was pretty good, but Drew fell barely short of Reyna. Her hands were smooth almost felt like lotion was stroking my dick. Sadly I know what that feels like so you will have to take my word for it. As I felt around with my tongue and fingers in Drew's pussy I could tell she was clearly used a lot. The way this pussy had been fucked I could tell that she was a regular fucking machine.

I finally felt her mouth engulf my dick as I got the second blow job of the day. I plunged my tongue into the dark abyss that would be her incredibly pink and wet pussy. The kind of wetness I was feeling was certainly not from the shower either. I found her G-spot towards the far corner of her pussy kind of towards the back of her clit. I kept flicking it as hard as I could with my tongue which caused her to grunt, moan, and even scream a bit. Thankfully that wall of water had blocked out any sounds something tells me the camp would've reacted unpleasantly if they heard these tortured like screams! Finally her walls clinched and she came all in my mouth. I was really an expert at not letting anything drip or go. She kept stroking and gagging at my dick though clearly frustrated by the fact that I was not cumming as quickly as she had. This was clearly a first for her. Finally after several more minutes, of gagging, stroking, licking, swirling and many other things I shot another load into her mouth. She gagged some more on the amount of cum that was shot into her throat. I laughed, "Not used to fucking real men are you?"

She gave me a grin which looked kind of hot only because my juices covered a lot of her face, "Its not everyday I get to fuck a God."

I leaned against the wall of the shower and she came and sat on top of me. Her ass was on my dick, but I wasn't inside her...yet. She leaned over to where her boobs were touching my chess, "Let me give you my routine that I have put together. You are the first God for me to try this on so lets see how this goes."

My first thought was, only a daughter of Aphrodite would put together a fucking routine. She said like a child of Athena would explain a battle strategy. I thought it was pretty comical. Her began moving forwards and backwards, side to side, all the while my dick was under it. After a matter of seconds it had hardened and she grinned, "Percy I know thats not riptide poking up so you must be excited to see this."

Her boobs on my chest and my hands were both going to town with them. Swirling circles around her nipples. Her mouth was near my ear as I felt her begin to suck on my neck. I moaned a bit as I could already feel the hicky beginning to form. Then she moved to my ear and began moaning softly in it, "Oh gods Percy. Percy. Oh my. Your hard as a rock. Your the sexiest God on Olympus you should be treated like a king. Uhhhh Percy. Show me the weapon you really used to capture the heart of all the girls in camp."

She still hadn't used my dick on her pussy but the whole time she had been moaning in my ear she was still just grinding. Then she moved one of her hands down towards it and positioned herself right above it. Then she dropped her weight on it and began flopping on it. She wasn't as tight as what I am generally used to but regardless it felt good. Why I had never thought to fuck a girl in the shower is beyond me! Her ass hitting my dick so hard her boobs were bouncing in my face which is something I certainly appreciated. I tried to catch them in my mouth and occasionally my tongue would brush them and she would moan just a bit louder than my when my whole dick was inside her. She quickly flipped around though and rode me kind of like a reverse cowboy. She bent over to where her face was near my feet and began doing a trick that Piper had done. She began twerking on my ass. Her ass was moving at such a speed I moaned. It wasn't just getting some of my dick though it was getting all of it. Her ass would start all the way at the bottom having all ten inches inside of her. Then she would go up at about nine and then just drop it back down. She did this at amazing speeds which didn't allow me or her to last very long. We both came around the same time, but she wasn't through. She stood up and forced my face in between her huge breast and just made me motorboat her. I stuck my tongue out as I did this and I heard her moan. My head would usually hurt from this much spinning, but shit this felt like Elysium!"

I stood us both up and she started to walk out a turned around and winked at me. I wanted one more round though so I charged at her and shoved her back against the wall. I whispered in her ear, "We started rough, we got to end it rough!"

I could see her eyes widened as I began to insert myself in her ass again. I then plowed through her until I dropped us to the floor. She was on the ground I got on my knees. I through her legs over my shoulder and crossed them over my head. I the lifted her off the ground a bit and went back to pounding a way. I used my shoulder muscles to keep her up, but with my hands I was slapping her ass and feeling her bouncing breast. Lets face it, Drew is now my bitch!"

I then felt her preparing to cum so I picked her up and instinctively she wrapped her legs around my waste and I began dropping her weight on my full length member. She shot cum down my leg, but I kept going and her moans were now screams of pleasure and ecstasy.

Finally after several minutes I shot my load deep down into her. I groaned and let her go on the floor. She just laid there in a daze. I smiled "Hey Drew, I may be back for another round sometime. Your my bitch now!"

She just nodded her head and stared at the ceiling. I grinned as I removed the wall of water blocking the walls. I then turned some of the water cold and through it at her to help her return to normal. I then flashed out. It was pretty late so I curled up in bed, as Reyna was waiting for me. I was tired but sadly I didn't get much sleep. I have been fucking chicks literally left and right. But as I was fucking Reyna in my palace and bed all I could think was, "Damn its good to be a God!"

**(A/N) I was getting a lot of Drew suggestions. I always thought she was a bitch so I thought I would treat her like one. Next time she will be more of the slut, but that will probably be in a three some pairing. Three Chapters to go of regular pairings and then 11-15 will be Three somes, and 16-20 will be back to regular pairings. The threesomes chapters will take a 36 hour turn arounds so expect them every other day after chapter 10. Keep up the suggestions and reviews. Please until we get to chapter ten only suggest single pairings. Save the later multi-pairs until chpater 11. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	8. Artemis

**Chapter 8**

The moon was at its peak. I was taking a nice walk in central park. I grew up in and around this park. When Gabe and my mom used to get into it, I would either try to fight Gabe or my mom would ask me to leave for a while, both resulted in me coming here. I have slept in various spots throughout the park, so its not hard just to get lost here in memories. It was almost hypnotic out here, actually it was. I didn't even see the chariot that I walked right into. I flipped over the reindeer pulled chariot and swore loudly. I groaned as I sat up.

I walked to the side of the chariot, I knew I had to blame for my not so mysterious fall. The goddess of Maidens, and the hunt was staring at me mischievously, "Hello Perseus, long time no see."

I glared at Artemis with serious conviction, my mood was not the best after going through all the bad memories, "What do you want Artemis?"

She grinned, "Lets go for a ride I will tell you exactly what I want in the air."'

I looked at her hesitantly, "You know I am not a demigod anymore. You can't make me do anything!"

Her face suddenly turned a tinge angry, "Perseus! Unless you wish to be a jackelope for the rest of your God life I suggest you get in the damn chariot!"

Not wanting to be turned into a jackelope I finally decided to get in the vehicle with her. She snapped the reigns and the stags took off across the night. Once we were over downtown Manhattan the ride steadied and we went at a constant speed. We sat in silence, you couldn't even hear or feel the wind. I guess Artemis had control over all that and hearing the wind for thousands of years I guess would not be so peaceful. After what felt like hours of silence I said, "What can I help you with Artemis? You made it pretty clear after I became the God of Sexual intercourse that I was to stay away from you and all your hunters."

She stared off into the distance not meeting my eyes. She let out a breath before blurting out, "There was a prophecy once given by Apollo. It said that one day the goddess of the moon and maidens would have to break her vow in order for her hunters to survive. You see Goddesses can remain maidens for very long periods of time, but no one can do so forever. It will eventually drive them insane and kill them. I may not be happy about it, but you are the best man I have ever known. If I have to break my vow and accidentally have kids, I would want to break it with someone who I know would care for me and my child. Someone who would give the potential child good traits, so if it is a boy he wouldn't be a complete arrogant ass hole like most men are. Do you see where I am going with this Perseus?"

I slowly nodded my head as I began to comprehend what was being said. She sighed, "That's not the worst of it. Over time my hunters may approach you. Not because they want to, but because they have to. I won't lose any of my hunters. And you are the only one that can break their vow without their being serious consequences. Perseus you are my only hope for this! Father wanted me to mate with Ares, but I hate the arrogant bastard. Please Perseus, you know I am not one to beg and grovel, but I will do anything. Anything you ask."

I wasn't going to take advantage of Artemis. But I would fulfill her wish. I sighed, "Where do you want to do it?"

She smiled at me sheepishly, "You want to do it tonight?"

I decided I like her flustered side, "If that suits you my lady."

She went ahead and nodded her head, "I suppose tonight will do."

An awkward silence came among us before I broke it by saying, "So where?"

She looked at me confused before she face palmed herself, "Oh sorry, anywhere is fine..."

Her face was scarlet red. I finally decided I would take pity upon both of us. I was sitting on her right side so I reached over and grabbed her left leg, spinning her to where she was facing me yet sitting on my lap. I took observance of Artemis. She looked different then normal tonight. She looked about eighteen which was a little younger than me when I took Godhood. She had her usual silver eyes and a skimpier hunter's outfit than usual. Her breast were pretty small maybe a low B-cup. Her ass was kind of small as well, but I knew this wasn't my average night girl. I forced my lips onto hers. Her lack of experience was somewhat comical. Her kissing matched mine just fine, but when I tried to slide my tongue in her mouth she didn't know what to do. I knew this was going to be a long night. I swirled my tongue in and around her gums and her own tongue. I opened my eye just a bit to see her face like she was already having an orgasm. Talk about your Kodak moments. I then began to run my hands down her side. I then carefully put my hands on her ass and she broke the kiss and slapped me across the face, "How dare you, you perve!"

I face palmed myself hard, "My lady, if you want to do this, I am going to request one you not slap me, and two, please just go with the flow. I am not going to give you anal or anything, but please just roll with me or this isn't going to be enjoyable for either of us."

She blushed deeply again and apologized profusely. She went back to silence before I kissed her again. Once again my hands traveled to her ass. Her body rocketed forward in surprise, and all I could think was, damn that body could move. If someone could teach her how to grind, she would be really fucking good at it. My hands moved down to the back of her legs, where her hunters outfit was tight and didn't go very far down. I ran my hands up and down her from her hips, through her ass, and down to the lower thigh. She moaned a bit at the feeling of my hands. I then ran my hands to her hunter's outfit and attempted to take it off. I prepared myself this time and when she swung her hand I caught it this time and slammed us around where she now sitting down and I was basically sitting on her lap. I ripped off her shirt and revealed her small but perky titties. I immediately began to kiss her neck as she began to squirm a bit. I held her hands above her head though so she couldn't hit me again. She tried to buck around, but my mouth then went to her breast and began licking circles around them, that seemed to do the trick because her whole body began to relax and she moaned loudly for the first time tonight. I let go of her hands and they quickly went down to her pants where she put her right hand in them and began to finger herself. I pulled her hand out of her pants and then my hands went down to her lower part of her hunters outfit and ripped off the bottoms. She was now starch naked in front of me.

She blushed deepily, "Perseus, not to complain, but you are the only one who has clothes on now. So this is a little uncomfortable for me. Is this normal?"

I smiled a bit at her blush. I stepped off her and stood in the air careful not to fall off the chariot. I then snapped my fingers and I was just as naked as she was. I sat back next to her on the chariot and surprised her when I pulled her back on top of me. I began to kiss her again and I put my hands on her bare as and groped it nice and hard. I finally positioned her to wear I could plant my riptide inside of her. I broke the kiss and the activity. She looked at me confused and clearly worried she had done something wrong. Before she could say anything though I said, "Artemis, its been great. But this is your last chance to back out. If I drop you, your hymen will remain intact, but your maidenhood will no longer exist. I am asking this as a friend who is in no hurry. Are you ready?"

She looked at me in fear. Then I could see her mind process the prophesy that Apollo had once given. She then removed my hands from her sides and she dropped her full weight onto my erect cock. She screamed in a bit of pain. I wanted to be say something cheesy like, Neil Armstrong may have been the first man to land on the moon, but baby I am the first to land in the moon! I nearly chuckled because she wasn't nearly as tight as some girls I had fucked. She had been a virgin for thousands of years and this was the extent of her Pussy. Part of me was disappointed, the other part of me was glad, that I wasn't going to be fucking Artemis on a consistent basis. It was nothing personal, but to me she just strikes nerves that I can't quite explain. At least her pussy was cleanly shaven which something I am just starting to think every normal girl does.

After a few minutes of tears and near mental breakdowns Artemis began slowly going up and down on my dick. She still felt nice, but I could think of a million other girls I would rather be fucking right now. Deciding to take the opportunity to the fullest extent though I began helping her go a bit faster up and down. It was early in the sex, but her eyes rolled up in her head and she leaned back, but kept bouncing. I felt her walls clench then all of a sudden cum just surged out of her pussy. I was even surprised by the amount that had come out of her. She gasped as just regained control of her body. She looked at the mess she had created in her chariot and blushed, "Why didn't I have the same affect on you, as you did on me?"

I gave her a weak smile, "Stamina my lady. The past year I have been with many girls, I have built a pretty good stamina."

She frowned a bit, "What can I do to finish you off?"

I looked at her doubtfully, "I would literally tear your pussy apart before you could make me cum. But if you really wanted to you could suck my dick. That's probably the only way your getting anything out of me."

She looked a bit sad, "Aphrodite told me that you tasted like Nectar I have to see if this is true or not!"

She then did something that I wished I had a camera for. She then engulfed my entire dick in one swig. I knew immediately Aphrodite had told her more than just my cum tasted nice. Her tongue was swirling and moving around like crazy. An experience only a pro should be able to give me. Her hands played with my testicles and I moaned a bit for the first time tonight. I decided I shouldn't be the only one gettitng oral pleasure so I decided I would surprise her as well I grabbed her by the hips and quickly laid down. I place her pussy right back on my face and entered her with my tongue she gasped loudly. On instinct though she went back to practically eating my dick as I did literally eat her out. She was rather talented with dick sucking, I know though that she had gotten tips from someone. She came pretty quick, but I kept going to which called her to moan while my dick was in her mouth. The vibrations that caused felt heavenly actually. After a few more minutes I shot a deep, thick, load into her mouth without warning. She choked on most of it, but after she swallowed she looked at me hungrily and devoured the rest that leaking from my dick. If only I had known this is where I was going to be five years ago. Damn I would've looked forward to the future a lot more.

Artemis was clearly done for the night as she snuggled up to me naked. I picked her ass up and planted it inside her. She moaned for a bit but then stopped moving and her breathing evened. I looked across the skylines of the many great cities as the chariot flew at fast speeds. I noticed the moon was shining brighter than usual. Finally the night was coming to an end, and Apollo was taking his morning ride. The view was beautiful. I said quietly, "Damn its good to be a God!"


	9. Thalia

**Chapter 9**

Tonight was a pretty interesting night. I got a call from Hermes at about 11:00PM and he asked me if I wanted to clubbing with him in town. I knew he meant Manhattan, but I was on my way to bed. A lone actually. It didn't take much considering that I should go, and hopefully bring home so good looking girl. I don't like to sleep a lone anymore, so might as well go grab some blonde or brunette for the night.

I met Hermes at 12:00 at some little club that I had never been to before. It was called something like Le Diablas or something like that. The atmosphere was good, the music was good, and Hermes was even better. I couldn't help but chuckle when we walked in and immediately two girls came to his side. Both were extremely beautiful and could've definitely been daughter's or descendants of a love certain love Goddess. I decided I needed to get some drink in me before I start upping my game on some girl. I sat down and motioned for the bar tender, "Hey buddy, can I get a two shots over here."

Then I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Make it four shots Frank, put them on my tab, for my cousin here!"

I whirled around in surprise to see a very stunning Thalia. I hadn't even started drinking so I knew I wasn't seeing things. She looked good, she was wearing a light blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She wasn't wearing much makeup or eyeliner thank the gods, she for once didn't look like a goth chick. Her hair had grown out into a long dark hair kind of similar to mine, except a lot longer of course. Her dress left her pretty exposed looking, her breast were damn near hanging out, and the dress was to tight I could see through it at times when the light hit it. I could see her thong, and I almost became hard just by looking at her. Those heels she were wearing weren't helping either, they really showed off her sexy as hell legs, and made her look taller. I gave her my best smile as I stood up and pulled her in for a hug, "Hey Thals, what are you doing here?"

She gave me a wicked grin, "Came to spend some time with my favorite cousin! I haven't gotten to spend much time with you since you became a God so I thought I would come by and see what you were doing!"

I gave her a suspicious glance, "How did you know Hermes and I were coming to this bar? I mean I myself decided I was going out only twenty-five minutes ago!"

She looked at me strangely, "Didn't Artemis tell you I would be coming for a visit? She told me that you and Hermes were going out tonight to a Olympian bar so I thought would meet you here, give you a nice surprise!"

I could've sworn I saw lust in her eyes when she said surprise. I realized I must have been imagining in though and said, "It must have slipped her mind. We were busy fulfilling a prophesy for Apollo."

She gave me a knowing glance as the shots were sat down, "Oh I know all about the prophesy, in fact I am here to fulfill one myself!"

I recoiled a bit in surprise, "Y-Y-Y-Y-You are?"

She winked at me as she picked up one of her shots, I followed suit and she said, "Of course why else would I wear this dress to come see you?"

I looked her back over and she gave me a knowing playful smile. We wrapped arms and I said, "You picked a damn good dress for the situation."

We cheers and downed our shots. We then did another, which lead to a few wine coolers, which led to a few more shots. Then Hermes brought out two surf boards though, which lead to my most memorable part of the night, body shots!

Thalia and I decided to do a few, but I was the only one with clothes that were able to be taken off without being starch naked, and unfortunately it wasn't that kind of party! Hermes came over and slapped me on the shoulder, "Whatever happens tonight, just remember if Zeus finds out your dead!"

I gave him a grin and whispered towards him, "Wait till he finds out to what I did to Hera!"

Hermes gasped and then blew up with a smile, "You didn't!"

I winked at him, "I sure as hell did! I will tell you all about it sometime, Zeus should treat his wife a bit better!"

Hermes slapped me on the back, "Percy you dog! Good like cuz, your going to need it with that one, I bet she will vicious!"

I laughed and got up on the table where Thalia was patiently waiting behind the bar. I took off my shirt and cheers went up throughout the bar. I leaned back on the bar table, and Thalia squeezed a lime all over my bare chess, she even went down to wear my pants were. My chess was pretty bare thankfully, so I was pretty sure she was going to enjoy this. I wasn't sure about it, but I knew she wouldn't definitely enjoy what came after the body shots.

Thalia gave me a seductive look as she then poured alcohol on my chess. As soon as she did people started shouting, "Shot, Shot, Shot, Shot!"

Thalia then went down and began expertly licking up every ounce a lime fluid, and alcohol on my body. I moaned lightly, and looked forward greatly to what came next. She then rolled her tongue from the bottom of my stomach to the higher part of my chess. She then picked up a shot and downed it. I had a lime in my mouth and she came we battled for it in a kiss. I felt the alcohol in her mouth come into mine and eventually she took the lime and gave me a wink as she chewed up most of us it and swallowed pretty much the whole thing."

I was done, so done, "Hey Thals, what do you say we take this party, back to my palace for the rest of the night!"

She blushed at my sudden impact and ordered one last round of shots. I gave her a final cheers, "To a night we will both probably forget!"

She gave me a wicked grin and downed the shot. We then went arm and arm right out the door and I flashed us to my palace. As soon as I did she was so drunk she just crashed her lips onto mine and forced her tongue into my mouth. She was trying to be dominant, and damn I kind of liked it. She pushed me onto the bed aggressively and sat on my lap grinding like a champ. I moaned, "Damn Thals where did you learn to do that?"

She grinned, "The hunters and I have to find something to keep ourselves entertained when we aren't hunting. Well I am generally the one with Artemis!"

She then bent over pushing her ass in the air, and whispered in my ear, "And tonight I am going to entertain you!"

She smashed her lips down onto mine and went back to grinding on me. I snaked my hands around her waste and I put my hands on her breast and strolled them down to her ass that was driving me wild! I could taste the alcohol on her breath, but shit right now I didn't care, I just wanted a good time!

I suddenly pushed her back up and slid off my pants revealing my fully pitched tent. She gasped at the size, but she stood up to and slid her dress off wear she was just in her bra and thong. She then launched herself back at me and we landed on my bed hard. I grunted but she moaned. Her moaning voice, was pretty sexy to. I felt myself perk up a bit just at the sound, it was music to my ears. I put my hands back on her ass and she went back to rocking back and fourth on my cock, but now she was using her hands in the operation to. She was stroking and gripping it as she lid herself back and fourth on it. Suddenly she stopped and removed my boxers with her teeth. Very sexy. She then engulfed my entire dick in her mouth like a pro. Her tongue did not fall to disappoint me as it shot around my dick at amazing speeds. I moaned and put my hand on the back of her head, to show that I approved of her skill. She even let some spit flow through her mouth onto my dick which just made me inhale sharply. She smiled as she took my dick in her hands and forced the whole ten inches in her mouth. She gagged and that face a lone finished me off as I came all over her face and breast!

She finally took her mouth off my dick when she was sure I was done cumming. She grinned, "First blood Percy! Artemis was right, you do taste like nectar!"

She then crawled back on top of me, "Now your tongue isn't going anywhere near my pussy, the hunters can do that for me anytime, however I do believe there is a certain unique part of your body you can share with me, that the hunters cannot."

I immediately took the hint and ripped her panties off. I then placed her my cock and placed her over my dick, "Do I need to go slow?"

She shook her head, "No fuck me!"

I dropped her weight on my dick and she gasped with pleasure. She then immediately began bouncing up and down on my cock and her boobs were still contained. I snapped my fingers and her boobs flopped out as her bra disappeared. That didn't stop her from bouncing though. She kept going and moaning, and yelling my name at the top of her lungs. I don't know if it was because I was drunk, but damn this was one of the best fuckings I have had in a while! I was starting to wonder if Thalia was a goddess, a daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite! I put my hands on her hips and stood us both up. I slammed her back into a wall and began plowing straight into her as her breast pressed against my chess. I began kissing her neck and making my way up her jawline to her ear just nibbling on it with my teeth. I sent hot breaths at her neck making her moan even louder. I felt her walls clench and she shot cum down on my dick and it leaked out. She thought we were done, but I wasn't done fucking her brains out yet. I then swept both her legs out and took us to the floor. I spread her legs wide and in air I held both of them and began pounding her sweet tight pussy again! She screamed now with just pure pleasure coursing through her body!

She wasn't cumming anymore, but finally I felt my balls tighten and I shot a thick load into her pussy! I fell to floor and crawled up next to me. She was grinding on me again, wether she realized it or not. She grinned stupidly, "I want... I want one more round Percy!"

I asked, "Have you done anal with the hunters? No shit I have been watching your ass all night, and I would love to put it there!"

She gave me a sly smile and leaned back when she was positioned over my cock again, "I have, but do your worse!"

I grinned as I grabbed her ass and flipped her over to where she was on her hands and knees. I didn't wait for a grunt or anything I just started ramming away. At first she gasped loudly and then she began screaming. Then she began shouting at me to get harder and faster. That ass was super tight and felt pretty fucking saint like. But if this was our last round, I wasn't going to cum for a while, and I certainly wasn't going to let this be our last position! I quickly picked her up by the ass and summoned a chair for us to sit in. I sat us in the chair and I pushed her legs over my shoulders. I then scooped my hands under her ass and began picking it up and dropping it on my dick at rapid speeds. She kept moaning and walls clenched, but she didn't cum she was holding it! I the picked her back up and slammed her on the bed as I bent down a bit where I could thrust my full ten inches in her every time. Her back arched and she let out this angelic scream that almost made me cum! But she held it in like a champ, but her moans were getting louder! I knew this next position was going to finish her off. I picked her up by the ass, giving it a good slap when I sat us up on the bed. Then I spooned her and started using all my force getting all ten inches in her. She screamed and moaned as I felt cum go down her leg. I was happy, I still had it in my for one more position and my balls were tightening. I picked her up and put her in a reverse cowboy she began bouncing and throwing weight around giving me the ride of my life. Cum shot straight into her ass and she leaned back flexibly on top of me!

She whispered, "Damn Perce, we need to do this more often!"

I bit her ear a bit, "MY palace doors are always open to you cuz. Especially if your going to be in this kind of mood when you visit!"

She chuckled a bit as she put herself back inside me. But she slipped herself over so that way her boobs were squished into my chess. I just stared at her as I her breath steadied. She was a sexy ass sleeper. I moaned a bit, just feel her walls clench around my dick, even when she was asleep she was driving me wild. I looked at her and she was a mess, but a hott mess at that. I closed my eyes and muttered to myself, "Damn its good to be a God!

**(A/N) Chapter 9 complete. I am still posting every 24 hours, i just keep posting close to midnight CST so it may say i am day behind, but i am not! A little disappointed by the # of reviews we got for Ch.8 so please review Chapter 9! We just fell short of a 100 reviews so lets push it closer to 110 now! Only 12 reviews that not much compared to the 33k people who have read this story! Keep me inspired to update daily! Please Review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Khione

**Chapter 10**

It was a cold winter day. The snow was heavy and I was stuck in Northern Vermont. Sure I could just flash back to Olympus, but I am actually enjoying the view of this winter wonderland. It was an interesting phenomenon, just yesterday it was pretty warm, warm enough I was wearing shorts and a long sleeve shirt comfortably then all of a sudden, as if by magic it was snowing. I knew either magic or a goddess was at work here.

Suddenly a powerful gust of snow shot my door open, I immediately whipped out riptide to my defense. Though, much to my surprise a unfamiliar girl stepped through the threshold. She gave me a ridiculously sexy smile, "Hello my lord. My father has sent me to entertain you for the night."

I gave her a wary look, "Who is your father?"

She stifled a laugh, "You don't remember the stories that Jason and Leo told about me? I am slightly offended."

When she mentioned that I remembered a story that Leo had told me about a sexy girl he met in South eastern Canada. Her father was Boreas and I want to say she was the goddess of snow or something like that! I responded, "I believe your father is Boreas right? Are you the goddess of snow?"

She gave me a wicked grin as she kicked the door close with her high heels, "That would be moi, Khione at your services my lord."

I questioned, "Why would your father send you to entertain me, I have never met him?"

She moved inside my comfort zone, "You know we would talk all night, or we could get to the entertainment, I have to say I am more for the second option, but its up to you. To answer your last question though, you are an Olympian and my father wishes to keep your family happily, so that way they can keep him in good shape, if his brothers were to attack."

I nodded slowly grasping the concept that this sexy goddess just came into my room and offered to entertain me. Her dress was a light blue like the color of ice in coloring books, it was very provocative if you catch my drift. I mean damn as I eyed her, she had nice perky tits, and another honking ass that the goddesses were fairly famous for. I suddenly wrapped my hands around her waste and put them straight on her ass, "You know the entertainment sounds pretty good."

As she pressed her body towards me it was freezing cold. I thought I might just have to warm her up. Her lips connected to mine and she wrapped a leg around my body making my erection begin to grow. We then fell back onto the couch and she was straddling my waste like a champ. This was clearly not her first rodeo, not the way those hips moved. I was not fully erected yet, but I was well on my way as her hands went down my chest. I felt small bolts of electricity hit me every inch her fingers went down my chest, I knew that due to coldness of her body. Finally she made her way to the bottom of my shirt and I snapped my fingers and it and my pants disappeared, that left me in only my boxers. That of course lead her to stand up smirking at me, she pulled down her dress to reveal her star naked body. If my boner was at its peak it certainly was now.

She dropped down to her knees and crawled over to me and looked at my boxers hungrily, "My, my, someone is excited."

I snapped my fingers again and my boxers were gone and Khione went to work. She worked fast that was for sure. Her head was bobbing at rapid speeds. It was actually really awesome, her mouth was cold instead of that usual warm mouth and saliva. This was cold and electrifying. It shot pleasure through my whole body. I moaned loudly and khione smirked as she continued to bob up and down. Finally she stopped bobbing and licked my penis from the base all the way to the head. I groaned and asked, "How do you like?"

She stood up and straddled me again. I have to say it was much more effective this time when she had no clothes, "I like it rough, I have grown up getting it rough so lets not stop now!"

I grinned as I picked her up and carried her over to my kitchen table. I slammed her right on top if it and pushed myself straight inside her she gasped, but damn I about orgasamed on the spot. Her cold pussy felt amazing on my cock. I know give the gods permission to kill me because I live a successful and happy life. I began shoving it straight through her and she moaned, but I moaned just as loud, it felt like Elysium inside her. It gave me a bit of the shivers, but damn it felt amazing.

I then turned her over and starting ramming her ass. She screamed a bit and I slapped her ass, "Come on bitch, I know that's not all you got!"

She began trying to go faster as I was slamming my whole member into her. Her ass was trying to twerk and make it go faster, and damn it worked. I felt my balls tighten, but I held it and built up my sperm. I felt her doing the same, I guess she wasn't used to the fact that I wasn't cumming all over her before her. I then noticed she still had her heels on and no shit it kind of made her more sexy as she jumped on the table and went into to the splits. Her ass was now spread open wider which allowed me to be much more maneuverable. I instantly found her G-spot which made her scream her head off, she then came all over the table and I kept pumping in and out and shot my own thick load of sperm.

I let out a loud groan and she was still moaning from my member in her. I whispered, "Leo was right, you are one cold-hearted hotty."

She laughed, "Valdez, that kid killed me. I tried to hook up with him once, but he was just to weird."

I laughed, "He is a good guy I swear. He is just awkward as hell."

A silence fell over both of us, and I said, "Before this gets anymore awkward how about another round?"

She grinned, "I like the way your work son of Poseidon!"

I picked her up and slammed against her the wall and brutally began fucking the shit out of her. She screamed as I continuously fucked her and bit her ear just to cause her to moan louder. We dropped the floor and I threw her legs on top of my shoulders. I stood us back up where she was in a very sexy position that honestly must have taken a lot of leg strength. She was hanging onto my shoulders with her leg muscles as I drilled through her. Her screams were as loud as ever, I was glad we were in the winter wonderland or people would be calling the cops thinking I was murdering someone in here. It was very sexy.

I finally deciding that putting her in a doggy style would be my best option with that tight on ass. I put her on her hands and knees forcefully giving her ass a nice spanking. She yelped at this and I did it again. Suddenly I was slapping and fucking the shit out of DAT ass! I mean I am still drooling over it as I have been fucking it for the past thirty minutes.

Suddenly her walls tightened and that made her pussy feel as tight as Rachel's. I moaned loudly as she still refused to cum. This was the highlight of our fucking like no shit the coldness of her pussy and now the tight intensity of it was orgasmic. She finally came, but I was no where close. I gave her ass another slap and kept ramming her as hard as I could. Her screams were literally making my walls shake. I couldn't help it either, I wasn't going to stop until a came and my hands were literally twitching with how much I was wanting to slap that ass. Deciding her ass had taken enough torture I carried her to the bed and dropped her, she seemed to be trying to crawl away, but I still hadn't cum yet. I chased her on the bed and turned her where her breast were facing me. Then I got on my knees and cupped my hand under ass and lifted her off the bed. I then forced my entire member into her repeatedly and watched her continue to scream in ecstasy. This felt great, I was able to use my muscle to pull her in at new found speeds and I am pretty sure orgasm number two for her was coming as I felt her walls clench again! I then fell back and let ride me like a reverse cowgirl. Her ass was constantly flopping on my dick and she was once again tight as fuck. She moaned, "Oh gods Percy! I am going to cum again!"

I moaned back, "Scream my name bitch! I am not done with you until I cum! You want it rough I am going to tear your pussy up!"

She moaned a bit louder and it was now music to my ears. The coldness of her pussy I am pretty sure has almost frozen my cum and that was why I hadn't shot my load into her. I spread her legs in the air and forced in her as hard as possible while both my hands held her legs. I began slapping areas around her pussy causing small red spots to come up. I would address those after I came. Finally my balls tightened and I let her out of the position and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her over to my dick and forced her mouth on it. I had the familiar sensation and then I shot my load straight down her throat not letting her drop an inch of it. I grinned very satisfied and she rolled up on the bed. Her hair was a mess now and she looked to be in some kind of daze. Her legs were just hanging off the bed and her pussy look abused. I laughed as I got on the edge of the bed and pulled her pussy closer to my face. I then began kissing the areas around it and massaging the red spots. I licked around her pussy all the red spots were gone and her legs were on my shoulders. She moaned and tried to force my face into her pussy. Finally I gave in and pushed my lips into hers as I rolled my tongue through it I tried to go straight for her G-spot that I found earlier. This caused her to buck up and hold my head in her pussy. Her moans were back to a general soft tone as I licked her at maximum speeds. She jolted upward every time I hit her G-spot which made her scream in pleasure. I felt her walls tighten around my face and she came in my mouth.

I grinned at her, "Care to taste, what you taste like?"

She gave me a sexy grin and pushed me onto my back and shot her tongue straight into my mouth taking some of her cum away from me, "I taste like a frosty."

I laughed, "What a horrible pun!"

She groaned as she laid her head back on my chest. We laid in peace as she slowly inserted herself back into me. I looked outside to see the snow had slowed and the site was beautiful now out there. I looked back at the sleeping sexy goddess and said, "Damn its good to be a God!"

**(A/N) Wasn't one of my best I don't think, I felt it was kind of repetitive, but thankfully the next chapter will be the first threesome that I am well prepared for. My only hint to you is that it was one of my first suggestions, on the reviewers. The next 5 chapters will be threesomes though, and probably four of those will be with characters I have already used! But they don't have to be so now leave me some threesome pairs and I will get to work! **

**Also my apologies on Chapter 8 my heart just wasn't in it. I am not a big Pertemis fan, but I was going to do every pairing until we all ran out of ideas lol! Keep up the reviews and I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Reyna and Piper

**Chapter 11**

Today had been a fairly productive day. I had gone to Camp Half Blood, banged some new daughter of Hermes who was fairly sexy actually. I had also got a good training session in for Clarisse who seemed to be coming on to me as the training session went on. I guess she is just teasing me for now though, but I swear one day I am going to rip that ass up. I smiled to myself at the very thought as I walked into my Palace. I entered and I felt two presences that I bad become familiar with. My smile widened as I surged towards my bedroom, but as soon as I walked into the thresh hold of my room something really hard hit me in the back of the head and I was out like a light!

What felt like hours later I woke up it was dark in my palace for the most part. I squirrmed and tried to break out until I realized I was in celestial bronze handcuffs that couldn't be broken. This was an Aphrodite sex toy I was pretty sure, and I was not happy that this is her new way of getting me in bed. Much to my surprise though when my senses came around Aphrodite was actually no where to be seen. However I think I was much more satisfied with what was in front of me. Piper and Reyna were making out NAKED on my bed. I immediately became hard just looking at them and my eyes turned the size of dinner plates. I then realized that all I had on were boxers and I knew someone had undressed me, which also made me horny at just the thought of them undressing me together! I cleared my throat, "I don't suppose you girls are going to let me on this are you?"

Both of them jumped out of bed clearly startled by the sound of my voice. Piper was red as a cherry, "Hello Perseus, sorry we were keeping ourselves occupied while you were out!"

I groaned, "I am guessing Reyna hit me over the head! Girl you swung a little to hard, I will get even with you later though!"

With that threat hanging in the air I winked at her to realize I meant sexual punishment and she blushed even deeper than she already was. Reyna said, "Oh come on Percy please forgive me!" She then came over to me and straddled my lap, "I will do anything!"

She slowly began grinding and I moaned, "Anything sounds pretty good. Piper I have a feeling you took part in this little crime I think you owe me one now too!"

Piper flushed deeply, but then took a seductive look, "I think I could suffer through a few favors!"

Reyna was kissing my neck while her body continued grinding on me and Piper took her side and began stroking my dick and fingering Reyna's pussy at the same time causing us both to moan. I bucked against my hand cuffs trying to get free, but Piper and Reyna grinned at me wickedly. Piper said, "One of my mother's favorite sex toys. Believe she has trapped for more powerful in her bed than you Percy, and no one has been able to break out of those yet."

I finally stopped bucking, and sighed, "I guess you'll get to have your way with me then!"

Piper's body was looking better than usual. She was back to her perfect body fit of being slim and still having a huge rack that still fit well with her body, which was rare. Her ass of course was grade A as a daughter of Aphrodite, if only I could get rid of the remaining shy factor she was would on my top 3 favorite fuckings. Reyna on the other hand was definitely on that top three. She was muscular, but not overly so where guys have to get jealous that she has more muscle from them, but she was well built, which gave her long slender body just a sexier lean to it. Her boobs were very nice and for sure natural, not needing a blessing that I am sure Aphrodite must give to all of her girls. My gods and that ass to is legendary she has the stamina of a race horse and no shit she is pretty kinky. I know it was her idea to put me in these handcuffs. I am not exactly mad at her for it at the moment though.

Piper and Reyna together were able to take off my boxers since I couldn't snap my fingers very well at the moment and they eyed my now fully erected ten inch dick. Reyna was the first to spur forward and grab it, but Piper was slowly trying to take it from Reyna as she put one hand on it. Reyna's mouth bobbed up and down while Piper was stroking every part of where Reyna's mouth wasn't. Piper then brought her and Reyna really close together and started nibbling on her ear and began groping her ass a long with fingering her with her spare hand. I moaned and Reyna did as well, I knew Piper was going to have to get some nice quality attention from Reyna and I after we came to help pay for this experience. Reyna was a master of oral sex now, after all the practice we had together. I mean the girl has perfect dick sucking lips and occasionally she will just pull it out of her mouth and thrust it in between her boobs which made me feel like dying on the spot with so much pleasure filling my body. After a few minutes Reyna felt my balls tighten as she was twirling them with her fingers and Piper was now underneath Reyna eating her out with tongue while she tickled her self with her fingers. Reyna came all over Piper as she was so turned on her she actually squirted which I have to say was sexy as shit. Reyna then gasped for breath as she knew I was about to cum, "Pipes lets see who can get him to cum first he is close I can feel it by the way he looks like he is going to rape us!"

She laughed and nodded as she stood next to Reyna. They both started dancing together and grinding against each other and the site of these two sexy girls doing this to each other was completely fucking mind blowing. I thought I was going to cum just watching these grope each other and moan loudly. But then they each took a side of me and began rubbing up against me with their pussies and their boobs were both in my face. It was official at some point in the last twenty four hours Lord Hades had sent me to Elysium or Isles of blessed and this was going to be how I spent my eternity! And if not then gods damned, this is just that fucking amazing!

I groaned as I felt Piper run her smooth legs on my bare skin. I groaned even more when she planted herself on my right knee and began flopping her ass around right next to my dick. Reyna was doing something similar, but she was doing a strange, but sexy as shit body rocking from the front where her pussy was only a few inches of my painful erection. Finally I shot my load into the air and Reyna tried to catch some of it as did Piper as it flowed out of it. They then began to kind of fight for what was dripping which lead to Reyna pinning Piper to the floor and practically raping her. Well it certainly wasn't rape actually because Piper seemed to be enjoying the fuck out of it. Reyna was licking smoothly from Piper's belly button, around her boobs, a long her jaw line, and then inside her mouth while her ass had her legs pinned to the floor and her hands held hers above her head so she couldn't move. Then Reyna leg go of Piper's arms and lifted her leg on her shoulder and started pushing her pussy into Piper's. Reyna turned to me and moaned while giving my a sly wink. My erection was back to full strength and I felt power of lust and hunger course through me. Suddenly the hand cuffs disappeared and I lunged myself towards Piper and Reyna who were on the floor. I quickly swooped up Piper and began shoving my dick inside of her causing her to yelp and then moan with pleasure and surprise. Reyna eyed me in shock as she got up I knew she was going to try and get away and hide, but I grabbed her by the naked hips and dragged her back towards me. Her ass was now completely against my erect dick. Piper was now on her feet to and attempted to dart away, but I grabbed her with my free arm and pulled them both in for a bare naked hug!

I grinned at both of them, "Guess who just broke out of the little sex toy that you'll thought was unbreakable!"

They both gave me seductive grins and Piper kissed me, when we separated I was dizzy a bit she said, "Percy I want you to fuck the shit out of me!"

I suddenly couldn't control myself and immediately shifted my penis over to where Piper's ass was and started pushing it in her. Reyna took that as her chance and slide underneath my arm, but then my other hand went to Piper's waste and I bent her over and started ramming her at full speed causing her to scream in pleasure. Reyna clearly considered running, but she then saw the pleasure Piper was experiencing and decided it was not time to run yet! She came back over to us as Piper was taking a brutal ass fucking and Reyna came behind and started rubbing against my back side. I moaned at the feeling of being sandwiched in between two sexy girls. Piper quickly came as her anal stamina wasn't that high and I turned around and force Reyna on to the bed and lifted her legs above her head and started pushing my way into her. Piper taking this as an opportunity to get some oral pleasure her self climbed on the bed and crawled over to Reyna's face she then crouched into Reyna's face, where she quickly began to eat Piper out.

I am just saying, talking about your Kodak moments! One, I have a daughter of Aphrodite in my bed, for most guys that is enough, but not only do I have that I have a daughter of Bellona that I am currently fucking the shit out of, and the daughter of the god of War was eating out the daughter of the love God. The looks on all of our faces I am sure were priceless as the pleasure was clear. After only a few minutes Reyna and Piper and I came and the sheets were pretty much covered in it. We all fell on to our back and cuddeled up close in bed. I had a hand on each of the girls asses as they had their heads buried into my chest. I could occasionally here them kissing as we all just laid there in peace. Soon enough they were both sound asleep and murmured, "Damn its good to be a God!

**(A/N) Sorry if that was short, but I don't want to use all my threesomes ideas on the first one! Go figure my two favorite characters were the first threesome, the second threesome has yet to be decided though so keep up the suggestions. There will not be a chapter release today the 25th of July, it will have to wait until the night of the 26th of July because I am going to my uncle's retirement party, 35 years in the marines and I am looking forward to spending this day with him. So I will not be updating that day, though I will still be checking my reviews ;) so please review and tell me how I did on my very first threesome fic!**


	12. Thalia and Artemis

**Chapter 12**

So if you had asked me how my day was going, I would tell you it was pretty great. I just got done fucking some actress who just turned 21 and my gods she was hot. Her body was nice, but her face needed a facial and I happily obliged her on that one. My day was about to get a whole lot better though, as I was heading back to Olympus on foot.

Sure enough as I was crossing the street to head towards the Empire state building I saw one of my favorite people running towards me, it was my cousin Thalia. She was wearing some yoga pants that hugged her ridiculously tight ass and a tight tank top that allowed her boobs to pretty much flow perfectly. When she got to me she launched herself into my arms screaming, "Percy! What are you doing on foot? Don't you just flash everywhere now?"

I gave her one of my heart warming grins that I knew had some kind of turn on affect to her, "I was heading back to my palace. You know I like to feel like a mortal everywhere outside the bedroom, and I generally try to walk or drive everywhere I go. What brings you to the Empire State building?"

Thalia gave me a wicked seductive smile, "I will give you three guesses and all of them involve getting it in the ass!"

I grabbed her by the waist and said, "Then let's be like gods and get to my palace a little faster!"

I concentrated on my palace and boom there we were. Suddenly she slammed her lips on mine and began to push me towards the bed. We quickly reached it and I sat down and she followed suit by on my lap. Now Thalia always had a nice ass, she did. But in those yoga pants it seemed so much nicer, and her now grinding on me made me feel like I was going to do things to that ass that may send me to the fields on punishment! Her movements were so fluid and her hips were so fast, my dick was fully erected and I just ready to pound that to shit.

I snapped my fingers and all my clothes were off. I spun us around where I was on top and began to kiss and suck on her neck while worked on taking off those pants. As soon as I got them down around her legs I was happily rewarded just knowing she had no underwear on and this was going to get started a little faster than I had originally thought. I immediately stood up and she tried to follow, but I had my hand on the back of her head keeping her on the bed. I followed that up with getting behind her and started inserting myself in her ass. My gods I thought I was going to cum on the spot at the feel of her very familiar warmth.

The other day I was trying to get in bed this girl, but when we were making out I told her that I couldn't wait to put it in her ass, and she got mad and walked away. She was a mortal so I couldn't tell her that I was a God and the lube I have created to automatically go on my dick at the start of anal makes it feel like you've done it a million times and its pleasurable for both parties. Thankfully to because Thalia just has one of those asses that you feel needs to be slapped around a bit!

Thalia was moaning practically at the top of her lungs as I was still drilling in and out of her, but suddenly I felt a presence enter the room. I then heard a low growl, "Thalia GRACE! What do you think your doing?"

I whirled around completely naked to see Artemis fuming mad. I gave her a sly grin and began to walk towards her, "My lady, I do suppose you are here to enjoy some of the fun?"

As I got closer to Artemis she tried to kick me in the jewels, but my hand caught her foot and I flipped her over to the floor, "No? Well I guess I will just have to remind you what it feels like!"

Artemis screeched, "Perseus Jackson if your dick comes anywhere close to my private areas, I swear I will have my father send you to Tartarus! Why are you in bed with one of my hunters a second time?"

Thalia was cowering in the corner, but clearly watching with interest. Artemis stood up and I eyed her warily. I retorted, "Because Thalia has the ass of a goddess and when she came looking for me, I wasn't exactly going to say no. And you have now entered my palace. The god of Sexual intercourse palace. Do you realize that Zeus can't touch me since you entered my palace without my permission so guess what...Your mine!"

Artemis tried to flash out, but I darted forward tackling her to the ground. She began to squirm and tried to throw a few punches, but I turned her over and slapped her on the ass nice and hard. She yelped, "Perseus Jackson! I am going to kill you for this!"

I grinned, "Yeah, well I never got to give you your first anal experience last time so lets see how you feel after I pulverize your ass."

Her eyes widened like a dear caught in a headlight and I snapped my fingers, causing all her clothes to disappear. I smiled widely as I now laid on top of her, both of us completely naked. She continued to try and thrash around, but I slapped her ass again and then forced myself into her ass. She screamed in a bit of pain. I laughed though as her ass was really tight since she was so small and I was so big. She was in her usual twelve year old body, but I noticed as soon as I took of her clothes she turned into her eighteen year old self that I have already once fucked.

I was ramming in and out of her ass and after a few thrust she began moaning in pleasure instead of pain. Thalia was on the bed tickling herself with her fingers at top speed. I yelled to Thalia, "Come over here and muffle Artemis' screams, she will forgive you after this I promise. If I have to Mnemosyne will wipe her memories of these events."

Thalia did as I said and crawled over to us where she began kissing her Artemis on the lips. Artemis moans were a little quieter, but Thalia then went down to Artemis' neck and began sucking on it. Artemis looked like she was stuck in a permanent orgasm. The look on her face was certainly a picture moment. It didn't take long for her to cum out her ass which came in a huge surge, I was going to clean her up, but Thalia beat me to it and crawled over to Artemis' ass and began cleaning her of all the juices that went everywhere.

Artemis turned over after Thalia was done and eyed us both lustfully instead of angrily. I think the magic in my palace had a little affect on that. I have figured out that if I can get a girl in my palace I have control over her sexual desires and such. Not to mention I can take of her clothes with a simple snap of my fingers.

Thalia tackled Artemis to the ground and pinned her arms over her head. Thalia then began kissing around Artemis' jaw line and then went down to her chess. Artemis moaned quietly as this was clearly something she was more familiar with and something she was far more comfortable with. I came up behind Thalia and decided she deserved some attention o while she kept Artemis busy. I slowly dropped under neath her where my head was on Artemis' legs, but Thalia pussy was right in the my face. I slowly began to move my tongue around her pussy causing Thalia to moan into Artemis' breast that seemed to have gotten bigger since we started our sexy time together. My tongue now swiveling swiftly through Thalia's pussy. Her clit was nice and juicy as I touched my teeth to it softly and my tongue darted through her now at top speeds. Thalia screamed and Artemis shot her mouth to Thalia's to keep her a bit quieter. I then stood up and put Thalia's legs on my shoulders so her hips were even off the ground and I continued to eat her out. But now I had her enough off the ground where she was still kissing Artemis but I slowly approached Artemis' pussy. As soon as I got in range Artemis figured out what I was doing and moved the remaining distance, without breaking her kiss with Thalia. So now I was eating out Thalia and shoving my dick straight into Artemis' pussy. I now the position probably looked funny, but damn it felt great.

After several minutes of fucking in that position Artemis came, but Thalia was holding strong. We then left Artemis out of it and I carried Thalia over to the counter wear I then slammed her down and began pushing in and out at full speeds. Her screams were brutal and Artemis came back over to where we were and planted her mouth and Thalia's. It was pretty hot, so I certainly wasn't complaining. Something was weird though, Thalia did look hotter today and her stamina matched that of a goddess. I then knew that Aphrodite must have blessed Thalia, because that is the only way she would've held on this long.

Knowing this I took her legs and put them on my shoulders again, but this time my penis never left her pussy and she seemed to be tighter in this position and my speed went through the roof. Finally I felt her walls clench and she was so tight I was having to use my strength to get my whole member in here and it felt like a little piece of heaven. Finally she came all over the place, but she knew I wasn't done yet. She dropped to her knees and immediately began sucking my dick. I knew she was out of breath, but that didn't stop her. Artemis approached it hesitantly as Thalia was bobbing her head up and down like expert. Thalia sucked off my dick making a sexy popping sound and she looked at Artemis sexily, "My lady, I think you have a try at it. The way your tongue works I think you will be rather good at it."

I gave Artemis a knowing look. I knew she must not have told her hunters the extent of our time together and Artemis blushed, but didn't object. Her mouth met my dick and I moaned at the feeling of her warm mouth on my dick. After about a minute her and Thalia began to take turns sucking me off. Finally I felt my balls tighten and I shot my load as they were switching out and it got all over their faces. They grinned at each other and slowly provocatively licked the cum off of the others faces.

We all laid on the floor to tired to walk over to the bed. Artemis and Thalia both snuggled up next to me, which allowed me to put a hand on each of their asses. Artemis ass was still fairly nice, but my hand on Thalia's ass was slowly fingering her the whole time and moving around the whole round object. I chuckled to myself as I realized I had just landed to hunters, "Damn its good to be a God!"

**(A/N) Okay so I am going to do one more threesome for now, then I am going to do 10 more pairings. I don't want to introduce characters in threesomes so I want to enter some of the characters that people are suggesting. So one more threesome then back to single pairings. Please keep up the reviews they were a little low on the last chapter so lets see what we can do here!**


	13. Aphrodite and Drew

**Chapter 13**

**Warning contains kind of incest, Not to our God of Sex though.**

I groaned as I sat in Aphrodite's sex ed class that she was holding on Olympus. The big three decided that all demigods and younger gods were to enroll in a sex ed class due to the number of pregnancies that have been popping up everywhere. All the guys in my class were my friend's so it was a little awkward having Aphrodite flirt with several of my friends and myself. The girls in the class were mostly daughter's of Aphrodite and a few children of Athena who were just a little curious. Let me just say the only amusing part of this whole class it the fact that Aphrodite was wearing this really sexy school girl skirt that left nothing to the imagination when she bent over. She clearly wanted us all to grovel because she bent over a lot.

The class was winding down to an end and she dismissed the class, for the except of Drew and I. I annoyingly stood up from my desk and walked over to her's as Drew followed right behind me, "Why is it you have held me after hours Aphrodite? My mood has been less then splendid since I have had to join this class. I am the God of Sex for peat fucking sake!"

Aphrodite stood angrily and walked over to my side, she snapped her fingers and I was shackeled to the wall where my arms were being dangeled above my head and my feet were nailed to the floor. I looked at Aphrodite in fury, "What the fuck lady!"

Aphrodite still had this very pissed off look on her face when she said, "I just so happen to find Sex education very important. Its not all about just going around fucking girls in the ass and eating her out Perseus! You may be the God of Sex but you have a lot to learn. Drew and I are going to teach you a few things now in fact."

Drew was wearing a slutty school girl outfit to that consisted of a short checkered mini skirt and a white blouse that was a little loose since I could see her cleavage. Aphrodite summoned a whip and eyed her with wide eyes, I said, "If you fucking touch me with that thing Aphrodite there is going to be Tartarus to pay."

Aphrodite visibly shuttered at my threat, but then her eyes filled back with lust when snapped her fingers making all my clothes disappear. She then pulled the whip behind her head and smacked right in the back of the leg, I yelped in pain, "Fuck! Damnit Aphrodite this isn't funny!"

Drew laughed, "I think it's pretty fun and by the way your dick is growing I can tell you are finding it somewhat sexy. Now be a good and take your whippings like a man, then we may just allow you watch us have a little fun ourselves."

Aphrodite nodded and began smashing me with her whip. I whimpered lightly at the first few, but then I steeled myself against the pain and refused to show weakness. Aphrodite took notice in this and began to whip me harder all over my body until I let out yelps of pain again. It was torture, but it was slightly entertaining as Drew would kiss the spots I had been whipped and she kept taking firm holds on my dick, stroking it for only a few seconds and then would leave me hanging again.

Aphrodite then roared at me with clear anger, "Are you going to be dissing my sex ed classes again Perseus?"

One last whip hit my chest and my whole body was practically red as a cherry. I nodded my head quickly so she would let me down and then I could give her some payback. She then grinned, "That's a good boy. But, I may be done with your punishment so let me just reward you a bit. Drew and I are going to put on a bit of a show that I am pretty sure you will enjoy."

She looked at Drew and she nodded. They approached each other and slowly began kissing, my first thought was wow, some mommy daughter action is a little weird. But as the kissing progressed and they started taking the other's clothes off I was pretty turned on by it. Once they were both down to the bare bones, Aphrodite snapped her fingers making a strap on appear on her waist. Drew went over to one of the desk and bent over preparing herself for Aphrodite to come inside of her. Aphrodite gave me one last look of lust and then positioned herself outside of Drew's ass. The strap on seemed to grow to a full ten inches, a size that looked remarkably similar to mine. She then began slowly penetrating Drew as she let out a loud moan that flicked my switch pretty hard. I looked on as Aphrodite slowly began picking up speed, spanking Drew's ass as she went to make it more enjoyable for everyone watching and receiving. Drew was moaning, "Mommy, mommy, oh gods, fuck me. I love the feeling of huge cock, UHHH! Mommy!"

I felt my dick almost twitch, wishing that I was the one fucking Drew. She had that ass that anyone could tell was an ass of Aphrodite. That physical trait seemed to go to all the daughter's of the love goddess, some have huge honking asses, and some have huge boobs, Drew was one in three that had both and damn it was nice to look at. It was even better to actually fuck though. I sensed Drew cum all over the strap on and Aphrodite spanked Drew's ass again and dropped to her knees and ate out the juices of her ass hole.

Aphrodite then walked to me and Drew followed, but she was walking a little sideways. Drew snapped her fingers and one of the desk in the room appeared right in front of me. Aphrodite laid on the desk and my penis was poking her in the face, if that tells you how we now are. Aphrodite grinned and began to put my dick in her mouth as Drew was now wearing the strap on. She began to push inside of Aphrodite's pussy while she was sucking my dick. I groaned with pleasure remembering how skilled Aphrodite was at blow jobs. Drew looked like she was born to have a penis as she slammed it in and out of her mother. Aphrodite moaned which caused vibrations to hit my dick which made me want to shoot my load straight into her. I was so turned on I knew I would last my usual time. After a few short minutes of Aphrodite getting pounded and my dick being sucked at rapid speeds I shot a thick load into her mouth as she came all over Drew. Drew was licking up the mess Aphrodite made when the love goddess asked, "Now Percy, if I let you out do you promise not to kill me or my daughter. We have done you a service I believe, and I think we should be rewarded! Don't you?"

I disagreed. But I wasn't going to verbally disagree at the moment, "Of course my lady. Please let me down and we can get this real party started."

Aphrodite's eyes gleamed as she clapped her hands in excitement and made my shackles disappear. My wrist were killing me, but I took a swig of the water bottle on Aphrodite's desk and instantly felt my strength resurge. I walked over to Aphrodite and she smiled at me seductively, I returned the smile, but then I took an open hand and slapped her hard across the face. She fell towards one of the desk and looked at me with pure fury in her eyes. Before she could say anything though I mounted on top of her chest. Before Drew could leave I snapped my fingers making her be shackled to a near by desk. I grinned at Aphrodite, "You know I think I need to teach you a lesson Aphrodite. It won't quite be rape, and you will probably enjoy this, but I think you need punishment!

Before she could protest I slapped her titties as hard as I could causing them both to turn red and her to yelp. I then slapped her face much softer several times causing her cheeks to turn a bit red. She was trying to buck me off of her, but I refused to give an inch. She tried to spit on me, but I caught it with my water powers' in mid air and turned it really hot and then I took it and swirled it around in the tips of my fingers, before I put my fingers on her tits and rubbed warm and now moist circles around them. She moaned in pleasure as I did this at maximum speed. Before she could say anything further I lifted myself off her a bit and then I turned her over and sat back down on her ass. I slapped it several times causing her to yelp each time. I then put my face in her ass and started motor boating it causing her to groan loudly. I looked over at Drew and said, "If I let you go are you going to run, or do I need you punish you too?"

Drew looked at me in slight fear, "I will do as you say!"

I grinned, "Good get over here."

I snapped my fingers and she was no longer being held as a prisoner. She crawled over to me and I noticed she was still wearing the strap on. I smiled wickedly, "I want you to fuck Aphrodite in the ass and I will get her pussy. Were going to get some double penetration going, see how she likes it!"

Aphrodite's eyes lit up and I smacked her ass one last good solid time. I said, "Now being a good little bitch and don't restrain, we both know who is going to win if we have to fight for this to work. We can do this while your conscious or unconscious its up to you!"

Aphrodite whimpered an okay and we allowed her to stand up. I grabbed her by the ass cheeks and pulled her closer to me. We were now standing face to face as positioned myself right in front her pussy. Drew came up behind her where we had her clearly sandwiched in. Drew went first and began to penetrate her ass hole. I then shoved my whole member in without warning causing her to gasp at the feeling of two huge cocks inside her. Drew and I began to go to work as we drilled through Aphrodite at new found speeds. Her pussy tight as hell especially as I tried to push my remaining three inches inside her on each thrust. It felt amazing on my head and I could feel my cum was coming. Drew on the other hand had already gotten Aphrodite's ass to cum, but continuously fucked her, into we were both done. Tears of either joy or pain were leaking down from Aphrodite's eyes, I wasn't sure which nor did I really care. Finally her whole clit and pussy began to clench and she squirted multiple loads of cum down our legs. She fell to the ground in exhaustion as Drew and I let her fall. I grinned at Drew, "You know I didn't get to make you cum, nor did I get to get even with you."

Drew panicked when I snapped my fingers making her strap on disappear. I tackled her to the ground forced my dick straight into her pussy. At first her body went stiff, but then she relaxed and began bucking into my dick causing the friction to increase. I then stopped throwing her legs on my shouldes as I continuously pounded her pussy. I was slapping the sides of her legs, her thighs, as I was doing this. I then picked her up for our final position and she wrapped her legs around my waste as I began dropping her weight on my fully hardened member causing her to explode with cum. I was about to stop, but she cried out, "Keep fucking me Percy, you feel so good inside me."

Obeying her command we stayed like that for another few minutes before I shot a load inside her. I sat her down on the floor and she limped over to where her mother was sitting there masturbating as she had watched us play. I grinned as I walked over to both of them laying in between them. Both snuggled up to me and I put a hand on each of their fat asses. I grinned, "Damn its good to be a God!"

**(A/N) I thought that was pretty good. I thought I would change it up a bit as someone said it was getting a bit repetitive. Honestly I have never had a threesome, but I have had sex many times, so that was a bit harder. Once we are back to regular sex I will try and constantly change it up or maybe just different scenarios I am not sure. SO please review, I was pretty satisfied with the # we had last chapter so lets keep that up! If a few people wouldn't mind we only had like 3 reviews for chapter 8, please go back and reread it and tell me maybe what I could've done differently or perhaps some suggestions! Thanks -Spit**


	14. Zoe

**Chapter 14**

Today I was calling in some favors. Today I was going to see an old friend and apologize for not being able to save her. To apologize for not being strong enough. After convincing Artemis to bring her down from the stars for a while and put her in Elysium I prepared myself for the inevitable.

I was now sitting in the underworld waiting for my uncle to let me into Elysium, he came over to me, "Perseus, you have one day in Elysium, so if you wish to visit anyone else you have only today to do so. We cannot open this door again without the fates getting pissy with us!"

I nodded my head gratefully at Hades and he snapped his fingers causing a nearby gate to open. He beckoned me towards it and I walked through the gates to suddenly appear in a completely different place. I looked behind me, but the site of the underworld's palace was no longer in site. Now I was just in a large meadow that would've put some of Lady Persephone's gardens to shame! I walked through the meadow to see a beautiful teenage girl lying in the grass. She was alone and staring up at the sky with a smile on her face. She was wearing a silver hunter's outfit and her medium black hair flowed freely. That wasn't what really caught my attention though, it wasn't her petite body or her huge boobs either, it was her beautiful volcanic black eyes. I held my breath and swallowed hard as I approached my friend.

I sat down in the grass next to her and she didn't even remove her eyes from the sky, she just growled, "Go away boy, I have no desire to talk to thee or thy kind."

I sighed sadly, "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

Zoe suddenly jolted up like she had been electrocuted then looked at me with wide eyes, "Why are you here? Did you die? How? Why?"

I immediately took notice that her English was better, but I didn't question it as I answered her questions, "I came to visit you. I wanted to apologize for what happened all those years ago. I figured I had to atone for my sins, and beg for your forgiveness. To answer your question of How, I am a God now so I pretty much do as I please by calling in a few favors."

Zoe's mouth was agape, "Perseus, you have no reason to apologize. You did your best, you held up the sky, you fought my father, the strongest Titan fighter, just because it would protect me. You have nothing to be sorry for. Other than missing my lady, I love my time in the stars with the other hunters... How did you become a God?"

I grinned, "Well defeating the Titan King will certainly raise you on the list of the Olympian's councils favorite people!"

She gasped as I retold my story of the Titan war. She looked at me baffled when I finished. I gave her a small smile wanting to get back to the reason I came here, "You know I never wanted to hurt you Zoe. If I could've saved you I would've. At any cost, I just didn't know how, I was to weak at the time."

Zoe gave me a stern look, "Perseus, you have nothing to be sorry for get it through your head. I am happy here. The only thing I regret is dying a mai-"

I looked at her wide eyed knowing what she was about to say. She stopped herself and looked at me in shock that she was about to admit something she never did out loud. I said quietly, "You regret dying a maiden?"

She gave me a sad look, "I loved being apart of the hunters, don't get me wrong. I experienced so much in life, but it just seems I never got to experience one of the best parts of it. All the hunter's in the sky found great men, and I was just never able to find one that matched you."

She gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth. She looked at me in shock that she apparently just told me a huge secret. I grinned at her, "I am just that much of a sexy beast?"

She laughed at that and slugged me in the shoulder, "Don't get a big head Perseus! I was just never able to find someone as loyal, kind, caring, loving, funny, and handsome as you... Perse- no Percy, we have a chance today, to do something I have wanted to do for a millenia, please don't reject me."

Before I could ask her what she meant she surged forward and gently pressed her lips to mine. At first I didn't kiss her back, because I was so shocked so she began to pull away, but instead of that I pulled her back into the kiss and turned us over where I was on top of her. Her tongue hit my lips and I opened my mouth up just enough for her to slide it in there. My tongue shot forward and she fought for dominance, I let her win as her tongue began to explore my mouth. Her hands hit the bottom of my shirt and she began to tug on it. I let her take it off me and she stared at my muscles when we separated from the kiss. I rolled my eyes a bit as every girl does that I went back to the kiss. I didn't dare try to take any of her clothes off, not knowing if that's where she was truly going with this. I didn't have to question that for much longer when her tiny hands crept down to my pants and unbuttoned them. Without breaking the kiss she zipped down my pants and slipped her hand into my boxers. I was shocked to the say the least, but I certainly didn't complain when her small, gentle hand wrapped around erecting cock.

I groaned a bit as she slowly began to stroke I up and down. My hands traveled down her very tight body, and soon enough they were straight on her ass. Her ass wasn't anything amazing, but it was small and I knew she would be tight as hell since she was so small. I cupped her ass with my hands which caused her body to move closer to mine and she began rocking her hips in a slow pattern as her hand still continued to stroke my dick. After a minute she broke the kiss and pulled down my pants aggressively. She then stared at the pitch in my tent as she pulled down my boxers and was at eye level with my penis. Her hand went back to stroking and I tilted my head back and moaned a bit at the small of her small little hands on my dick. She then started to move her mouth towards it and she touched the head of my penis with her tongue and swirled around it causing me to moan. I was not going to be making any moves until she said so, she was still a hunter after all and I didn't want to push my bounds if there were some. Soon enough though she was bobbing her head up and down on my dick causing me to moan in ecstasy. I looked down at her volcanic black eyes as she stared up at me clearly enjoying the effect she had on me. After several minutes of this I felt my balls tighten and I said quietly, "Zoe I am going to cum soon!

She looked at me as her eyes widened the size of dinner plates, to my dismay I thought she was going to stop, but she surprised me when she suddenly kicked it up a notch and went faster. My eyes rolled back a bit as I shot a hot thick load straight into Zoe's mouth. To say I was shocked would be a severe understatement when she expertly swallowed it all."

She grinned, "I had a lot of practice with the hunter's except we never had real male parts, but we used other toys to get the same experience."

I chuckled a bit and she said, "Now lets get back to business shall we?"

I was so utterly shocked, I am pretty sure someone had possessed my friends Zoe's body and put some sex addicted person in her. Now she was literally taking the rest of her clothes off and when she did, I knew she would never realize how beautiful she was. It was all in the eye of the beholder. Her body was fairly lean with only a little muscle. Since she was so short and had such a nice body it really complimented the size of her breast and ass. Her breast were easily a low D cup while her ass was fairly nice, but I don't think I would giving anal to her today!

She slowly climbed on top of me and mounted herself right above my dick I said, "I wold go slow at first, its going to hurt a bit, I will help ease the pain though with some godly energy...Your sure you want to do this?"

She grinned, "Some of the last words I said to you was that you were a man now, now make me a woman instead of a girl."

With that she slowly injected herself with my penis. I almost jolted up at the feel of her tight and very wet pussy. She was as tight as I hoped and the further she slid down the better she felt. Suddenly she dropped herself the rest way down my dick and her hymen popped, but immediately sent godly energy to stop the bleeding and ease her pain. She moaned a bit at the feeling and I did to. After a minute of becoming accustomed to the feeling she went back to slowly injecting herself. She did for a few minutes and her moans were constant. Finally she decided to kick up the speed though and I started moaning, but she started screaming with pleasure and joy, "Oh gods Perseus! Make me feel like a woman! Oh gods, oh gods, oh ahhhhh, fuck me! Fuck me like a bad little girl!"

Her moans really flipped my switch, the sound of her voice was ecstasy to my ears. It wasn't long before we were going at full speed and she shot cum all over me, I grinned as I broke our kiss and went down to clean her up. We both stood up from the field probably looking like a hot mess. We started kissing again and my hands went back to her ass. She groaned as I gave her ass a squeeze and started nibbling on her ear. She chuckled lightly and I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waste and started moving her ass around my dick. I asked, "You ready for round two? We are going to change positions a lot this time."

She looked at me with surprise, but I just said, "If we are only going to get one chance at this might as well take advantage right!"

She grinned as her pussy made contact with my still erected cock. We started a little slower which I didn't mind since my hands were on her ass the whole time and I was doing most of the work. Her boobs were crushed against my chest, but once again I am not complaining as we picked up speed. It felt like I was fucking Rachel for the first time again, she was just that tight. I could tell it was all pleasure for her until she got all ten inches in her, I imagine around seven inches it started hurting just due to her tiny nature. That sure didn't stop her from hitting full speed and moaning loudly once again. She started to lean back so far that I lost control of her, but she was so flexible her back bended all the way to where her hands were on the ground. I had never seen this position before but it was so hott. Her flexible little body was going to make this a lot better.

Her head was upside down near my feet, but her pussy was still perfectly even with my dick as I forced the whole ten inside her. She started screaming again, where I am sure the nearby fields of Elysium are wondering what the hell is happening over here.

I felt her walls clench which felt even better than before. We went straight back into the grass and I laid back and she mounted me in a cowboy position. My hands went straight to her brest as she rode me through both of our climaxes. When it was over she started kissing me again and just laid naked on top of me. She whispered, "As much as I enjoyed this I cannot be selfish for you have another person you must visit and treat her as you did me."

I looked at her in wonder, but didn't comment as she closed her eyes and stayed on my chest. I just smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Damn its good to be a God!"

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long for this update, have been extremely busy, the updates will still be coming every other day after this, so please keep up the good reviews and such! Please also check out my story Bane of Olympus, I have gotten great reviews just not very many! Thanks, -Spit!**


	15. Bianca

**Chapter 15**

I hated to say goodbye to Zoe, but I had to. She kept telling me about this mystery girl who apparently fell in love with me in her short time of being alive. I assumed she was a hunter by the way Zoe talked about her. Considering I have had good sexual experiences with hunters I was really hoping for someone that was going to be at least attractive, because I have seen some of those hunters and they are nasty.

Zoe gave me directions to her house that she shared with the girl and I slowly made my way to it. I enjoyed being in Elysium. Maybe it was because I know now that I will never get to live here, but I am getting the chance to enjoy some of the girls here for now. I came up to a large house that was at least two stories tall. I went to knock on the door, but I found that there was none. I stepped in announcing my presence, "Hello? Its Percy Jackson, Zoe Nightshade sent me here to meet someone. She said I knew you?"

No response came from the house. I made my way around and didn't see a soul. Literally dead or alive, I couldn't find anyone in the house. Not the bedrooms, living rooms, dining rooms, game rooms, nowhere. I was about to leave thinking Zoe, just didn't want to sleep the afternoon away with me before I saw another door on the other side of the kitchen. I made my way over there and heard low hummings. The voice sounded vaguely familiar so I opened the door to see a big surprise. Bianca Di Angelo, probably almost 20 now was standing very sexily naked doing laundry. I gasped in surprise and respectfully turned around covering my eyes, "Damn I am so sorry, Bianca. I have been calling out for people in the house, but no one said anything in return I thought maybe the house was empty."

I heard a light laugh and I felt hands go over the hand that was covering my face remove itself down to my side. I looked back at Bianca and she looked beautiful and grown up. Her face had obviously grown to be less freckly and her face was flawless from the light achene she had as a younger girl. Her eyes were still the same pretty obsidian black that always reminded me of Zoe's eyes. Of course it was hard to keep my eyes on her face, because her it wasn't the only thing on her body that matured. Her breast were easily C cups and considering she was still such a short girl it fit her body well. I can't really make out her ass at the moment, but I can only imagine how juicy it is now. I won't shit it, I used to check her out when she was like thirteen now that she's twenty I am kind of in awe. Bianca pulled me in for a hug screeching, "Percy its so good to see you!"

That's right still had no clothes on and she's hugging me like this is some kind of nudist temple. I refrained myself from bending her over this washer machine right in front of me and making this a sex temple, but I wasn't sure if that's why Zoe sent me here or not so I waited respectfully. I smiled back at her as we separated still trying to keep my eyes to hers, "Yeah its great to see you to B. Wow you've grown up! Elysium treats you well."

She put one hand on her head and one her hip giving me some sexy model pose, "Thanks!"

I knew it was supposed to be a joke, but it really flipped my switch. I then asked a question I didn't really want to, "Are you going to get dressed, do you want me to like step out?"

She grinned, "Why is it distracting to you?"

I gave her a sheepish smiles as my eyes kept darting around her body, "A little!"

Her grin would've made her father and Aphrodite both proud for it was evil and seductive, "Good, besides this is a nudist house. Spirits who wonder in here wear no clothes. We do laundry here, I come to this one because its so far out of the way and only Zoe and few others actually come here, most are hunters so its peaceful. I don't want to sound like I am trying to seduce you Perce, but its kind of bad Karma to wear clothes in a nudist temple."

I gave her my best emotionless face, "So your trying to get me to take my clothes off?"

She stepped in my comfort zone whispering, "Maybe? I mean why not right? I am dead, you are alive and the only one who can really treat me like a woman around here. Its torture watching me turn guys on in this place and not be able to be fucked. So maybe, if you want, you could take your clothes off and I can show you why Zoe sent you here."

She was now backed up into me ass first. She put my hands on it and it was so soft and tender my mouth watered just a bit. It was squishy and round and gods damn it was nice. She started gently rubbing up and down, "Come on Percy, I know you don't have all day."

My first thought was this is Nico's sister, I can't do this. But then one last look at that ass, and I knew I was a goner. I snapped my fingers and my clothes disappeared. She looked at me in shock and her ass was mere inches from my fully erected cock. I smiled at her, "I will let you tango with me here my lady, but just beware I have the skills of a God!"

She grinned and launched her whole body on me slamming her lips onto mine. She climbed on me where my back was against the wall and her ass was in my hands. I felt her dripping wet pussy hover right over my dick and I took her straight to the dryer so I could sit her down and fuck her gently. Before she entered she reached over my shoulder and turned the dryer on causing both of us to shake with the vibrations. I smiled, "I like the way you think!"

She whispered back in my ear, "I like the way you look at me naked!"

With that being said she slowly descended all the way down my dick snapping her hymen and letting a small amount of blood flow through. I could tell she was tough because she hardly flinched and with the Godly energy I was using I knew she was barely feeling a thing. After about thirty seconds of slow and tender she started getting faster and more aggressive. The dryer was going crazy shaking around causing my penis to vibrate inside her pussy, and of course her whole body was vibrating which added some amazing new sensation to our sex. She was boucning up and down causing her breast to hit me in the face a bit. She moaned loudly, "Oh gods Percy. The vibrations and your huge dick is to much! Oh! Oh! Oh gods, oh gods, fuck me like the bad little girl I was. How you like my pussy is it nice and tight for you? Oh gods Percy fuck the shit out of me, make me a woman! Take this virgin stature and just cum all over it!"

Her words turned me on and she just kept going, "Oh gods your huge dick, and your muscles, oh gods, oh gods, please don't stop, faster, faster, harder, its all to much OH GODS!"

I felt her walls clench but cum never came. She just kept bouncing away and I felt like my immortal soul may have joined her in Elysium. She was s tight on my dick it felt like amazing with such strong traction. I moaned loudly and she finally shot cum all down my dick. But she wasn't stopping. She was determined and well...Screaming!

I put arms around her gripping her tight and using my muscles to make us go faster and harder. She screamed and screamed. I was surprised the washer was actually able to hold us with this much force and pressure. With the tightness of her pussy and the sound of her more than erotic voice I shot cum straight into her pussy causing her to relax against my chest. She smiled and began kissing me. After a moment she broke it, "That was better than I imagined. I used to touch myself to thinking of you like this all the time. Come on lets go for round two, but upstairs. I am not done with you yet!"

I grinned, "I can do this all day!"

She smiled as she began to walk out of the laundry room. My eyes never left her ass as we began to leave. She kept turning and smiled when she saw I was watching her ass. We started to walk up the stairs and her ass jiggled a bit each stair we went up. I stuck my hand up and grabbed it lightly and she yelped jumping up a couple of steps. She whirled around looking at me, "Now, now, Percy, I think I may just have to punish you for that!"

Nothing else was said when she launched her self at me from the high ground, her immediately wrapped around my face and brought me to the stairs with surprising force. She laughed, "Eat me!"

No shit I could think of worse positions to be attacked in. One with a extremely beautiful naked girl wrapping her smooth legs around your face is actual one of the better ones. My tongue darted in and around her pussy causing her to to drip wet. Her legs relax as they went on to my back as I was trying get my tongue in deeper because I hadn't yet found her G-spot. After about another minute of that I found it and made her cum almost instantly. I smiled at her, "Can we go upstairs now?"

She shook her head, "Oh I am not done with you yet!"

I stood up and approached her, but she went down a few steps in front of me and shoved me onto a step. I looked at her and she was turning around and rubbing her ass a bit on my face. Wasn't complaining in fact my hands went forward and slapped it causing it to jiggle and her to yelp. She was clearly still turned on and plunged right back down on my dick her back facing me. Her hands grabbed the handles on the stair case she used them to pull herself up and down as she quickly shot up and down my dick at full speed. I don't know how it didn't hurt her going this fast, but I am glad it didn't because it felt amazing. My hands were on her breast trying to control them as they were just flopping around everywhere. My fingers were on her nipples playing with them causing her to moan louder and louder. I felt my balls tighten before her walls clenched and I was surprised and how much she had flipped my switch. She turned around and wrapped her legs around my waste and sat in a squatting like position where her knees went towards my arm pit and her feet stayed on the ground. My face went straight into her boobs and she used her feet to constantly change the speed of how face she was going. It didn't matter to me either way because my face was enjoying the soft sensation of her bouncing breast which was just a nice sub item thing as she bounced tightly up and down on my dick.

I groaned and shot my load into her before she came. She grinned in triumph, "Zoe and I practiced with each other a lot. Some kind of thing that Eros put in though you can't be actually fucked until your virginity is taken so you have done both of us a great favor. My stamina is that of a Hippocampi and now lets go upstairs, you still have to make me cum big boy."

I smiled at her and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder and running up the stairs. I kicked open a half open door to see a plain bed there. I threw Bianca on it and followed quickly. She about to ask what position I was going to put her in, but I instantly laid next to her and began spooning the shit out of her ass. She yelped and then moaned. I then moved myself into the missionary position not slowing down, but now ramming her pussy at full force and speed. She let out one last scream and her walls clenched and she came at the same time.

She laid on my chest her hair was a hot mess and so was she. She smiled, "To bad we can't do this more often. I owe you one Perce that was amazing!"

I chuckled, "I actually owe you one, not bad at all for your first time B! I may just have to make your dad let me come back for another round with you and Zoe."

She just took a deep breath clearly day dreaming about the thought I felt her pussy became wet and I thought about going another round, but I knew she would be tired and already sore. I kissed her on top of the head and we laid there for a while. I felt my time in Elysium was coming to an end and I groaned, but smiled, "Its good to be a God!"

**(A/N) Sorry for the late update. I am very busy now with work and writing the Bane of Olympus and the Roman Avenger now. Check out both of those stories if you are looking for something to read and write me a review because it would mean a lot! I will try to update every three days until school starts, but then I will only update once a week so I will try to get lots more done before that happens. Only 9 reviews last chapter so lets try and get that number back up into the twenties! Please review and I hope you enjoyed what I thought was one of the better lemons!**


	16. Annabeth

**Chapter 16**

Leaving Elysium sucked, but I was happy to be back in the land of the living. Its been a few days now, and I haven't fucked a single girl in probably three days. Horrible right? So I decided to visit Camp Slut Blood and see one of my favorite daughters of Athena.

Thankfully the daughters of Athena do not follow suit from their mother, because they know how to ride!

I flashed to Camp Half Blood and walked to the new councilors lounge to find the girl I was seeking. When I arrived I was greeted warmly as usual and nearly seduced by half the girls in the room. There was one girl who had my attention though when she bolted forward and through her arms around me, "Percy! Its so good to see you. I've missed you. We've both been so busy I haven't had the chance to even sit down and have lunch with you!"

I grinned at the blonde daughter of Athena that I once loved, the girl I once lost my virginity to, "Hey Wise Girl. It has been a while how have you been?"

She smiled happily at me, "I have been great. You know designing Olympus staying constantly busy."

Annabeth loved her job and I knew it. I never regretted ending our relationship since we did do it on mutual terms just agreeing it would be hard with being so busy, and my position of power being very demanding. I gave her my famous crooked grin, "You know I would I would love to catch up, but some where a little more private!"

She nodded her head, "Lets go to your cabin! You know how my siblings are!"

I nodded and we walked off to my cabin talking away. We talked about the good times and the times we had leading up to the two wars. Of course we stayed off the topic of Tartarus, but you know that's always for the best. We sat down on my bed and she comfortably through her feet in my lap like she used to when we talked. We caught up for about an hour and before we knew it, it was dark outside. She said sadly, "I guess I should go back to my cabin now. Another busy day at work tomorrow!"

She smiled at me and stood up, for a second I almost let her get away, but I quickly stood up and came up behind her wrapping my arms around her, "Stay."

I felt Annabeth's tight ass against me and she squirmed a bit which made me hard as she rubbed up against me. She turned around and grinned, "Do you have something in your pocket Percy, or are you remembering what happened the last time we were a lone in your cabin together!"

I gave her a sheepish smile, "I was actually thinking about what we were going to be doing this time in my cabin a lone together."

She smiled stepping back inside my personal space, "What are we going to do?"

I grinned snaking my arms around her body and down to where they were firmly on her ass, "Be creative!"

With that she crashed her lips on to mine and we kissed smoothly. I slid my tongue straight into her mouth, because I knew she liked it when I dominated the bedroom. She stepped back and flipped off her shirt revealing her gray bra. She had nice C-cup boobs that I always loved to play with. She then slide her pants straight off to see that she was only wearing a thong. She stepped back closer to me and my member stood at full attention now. Her skinny figure was great. Her hips were slender and her whole body was rocking. That ass was uncontrollable, and her legs were sexy to. Her long hair was still like it was when we were younger, and her princess curls were never tamed. I knew when we were younger she was going to be sexy when we got older, but damn, that girl has a rocking body.

She smiled, "Why don't you take off a few layers of clothes, before we continue."

I grinned snapping my fingers causing me to appear stark naked in front of her. She blushed as she eyed my fully ten inch erect dick. She smiled as she got on her knees and crawled over to me. She first grabbed it and then licked it from the bottom all the way to the head. I moaned lightly as I put my hand on the back of her head. Her hair was soft, but honestly that wasn't what I was really thinking or feeling. Her tongue swirled around my dick, never taking it in her mouth. She just stroked painfully slow causing me to moan and try to gently push her head towards my dick. This caused her to stroke a little faster, and continue licking around my head. One my hands began to fondle her breast which were nice and perky, but still in there prisons. I was about to snap off her bra, before I felt a warm feeling enter my dick. My eyes were on Annabeth as she expertly bobbed her head up and down my dick stroking it with her free hand. She went at a lightning speed, that Aphrodite would've been jealous of. She took all the way into the back of her throat several times, hardly gagging. She did this so fast her whole body could barely keep up with her. I felt my balls tighten and I shot cum straight down her throat.

I grinned as we both stood up. She had to stand on her tip toes but she quickly shoved her tongue into my mouth this time. She moaned a bit, "Percy, I have been a really naughty girl, I think I need a..." She rubbed her ass against me moaning quietly, "Spanking!"

My eyes lit up at her suggestion and I roughly grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her over. She yelped in surprise and I got on top of her and gave her us a good spanking. She yelped and I said, "Whose been a bad bitch?"

I slapped her ass again causing it to jiggle, "Oh gods Percy I have!"

I grinned, "Bad bitch!"

I slapped her ass again causing it to turn a slight tinge of red, "Oh gods I promise I will be good!"

I slapped her ass harder, "That wasn't very convincing. I think I am going to have to stick something in your ass, to make this work better though."

She looked at me wickedly. Annabeth and I had done anal before and she is one of the only girls I can go full speed into her. She has ass that ain't quitting that is for sure! I immediately pulled down her thong and gave her ass one last good slap. Then I entered her ass and started pumping at full speed. She started screaming with a bit of pain and mostly pleasure. She was on all fours now and the doggy style position was honestly my favorite anyways. Her breast were bobbing around in her bra and flopping against her skin. Her ass jiggled and clenched, which just turned me on a bit more. I pumped faster and faster, until finally I tightened again came straight inside her ass.

I pulled her back on top of me, where she flipped herself over so she could look into my eyes. She grinned, "Your the only guy that will do anal with me. It hurt the first few times, but now it just feels amazing."

I grinned at her, "Are you ready for the real fun?"

She nodded her head vigorously and I smiled, "Lets try some new positions, they old ones get well, old."

She nodded again and waited for me to take the lead. I walked over to the edge of the bed and laid down to where my head was on the floor, but my back and below was still on the bed. Annabeth saw what I was trying to do and climbed over me where her legs were clenched to the front of the bed and her pussy was sitting on my thighs. I nodded at her, and she moved herself over my dick and began bouncing around. As the blood rushed to my head I moaned in pleasure and Annabeth did the same. She inserted my penis in her ten inches at a time never failing to take it all in her. She was wicked tight that gave me huge pleasure in fucking her. As she bounced her boobs flopped and her ass made flopping noises and it hit my legs, "Oh gods, Wise Girl, you've gotten faster!"

Annabeth cried back, "Uh, Percy, Ugh, Fuck me! Oh gods, oh gods show me how to fuck with gods! Oh gods, I-I-I- I am cumming!"

She came all over me, and they cum slid down her body and mine. I grinned as I did a sit up all the back onto the bed. We were inches apart and she looked flustered, "I hate that you have such good stamina!"

I gave her a quick peck on the lips, "It takes practice!"

She gave me a knowing look, "Yes, I hear you and Reyna have been getting lots of it to!"

I gave her a knowing smile, "You know I never could resist a tight body and beautiful eyes."

She gleamed at me, "I know, I know!"

I gave her a wicked smile, "Ready for round two?"

She nodded her head excitedly and I summoned a exercise ball and she looked confused. I immediately took a seat on it and motioned for her to take it seat with me. She straddled me tightly and I began bouncing us up and down with my legs and arms giving her a full and very fast sexual experience! I put my hands on her breast and held them as they flopped around at the speed we were going. It amazed me, that this didn't hurt her as tight as she was and as fast as we were going. But she just moaned lightly as if we were doing a standard missionary position. This position didn't last long as the feeling on my dick was so tight I shot my load straight into her.

She collapsed back onto me having not cum yet though I smiled and picked her up bridal style carrying her over to the bed. I then moved her body to where her pussy was sitting on my face and I viciously ate her out to finish our night. She cuddled up next to me and I put my arm around her. She asked quietly, "Have you ever thought about having children Percy?"

I looked at her in surprise, "Maybe one day, I mean I am a God, and I would want to have a part in their life."

She sighed, "Percy there is something I need to tell you. And don't get mad at her, because she just found out today."

I looked at Annabeth confused and she sighed. Suddenly a girl entered the room that was very familiar to me. My favorite descendant of war Reyna stepped in looking sheepish. I sat up quickly, "Reyna what are you doing here?"

She had light tears in her eyes, "Percy...I'm Pregnant."

All I could really think was damn, we are going to have one good looking kid. I thought to myself, "Damn its good to be a God!"

**(A/N) Bane of Olympus update tonight or tomorrow night hopefully. A lot of people were asking for a pregnancy and I may write some kind of spin off of the story with sons and daughter's of Percy Jackson. Tribloods, I don't know though depends on what the audience thinks of this! So please tell me what you think and review!**


	17. Athena

**(A/N) Okay to avoid confusion this is how I am going to explain it. As the God of Sex, Percy will have requiems of past sexual intercourse. This will help me be able to back in time before he was even a God and hook them up together. I couldn't think of any other way to make it different. So this chapter will take place after the Last Olympian. Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

I was pissed off, I won't sell it short. I am in the arena hacking things to pieces because my girlfriend told me that her mother didn't approve and that she would be down to test me soon. Apparently Athena found out about us having sex, so now apparently she is going to be testing my worth for her favorite daughter. I was pissed, but I was also a little worried. Athena is the goddess of wisdom, she might think of some thousand year old challenge that no hero was ever able to complete. I am not going to lie that ass on Annabeth was completely worth it when I took it to pound town, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to do it again...and again...and maybe again.

I growled to myself as I prepared myself for the worse. After about thirty minutes of training, I took my shirt off to try and cool down. I was sweating pretty profusely and was beginning to wear down. After I took off my shirt I walked over to the water fountain and turned it on, but as soon as the water came out I controlled it straight into my mouth. Then of course I practically bathed in it for a second.

I was basking in pleasure of the cold water against my burning hot (temperature wise) body, when a voice was cleared behind me, "I see you certainly the pass the physical appearance test for my daughter."

I flinched at the familiar sound of the voice and turned around to see two Grey piercing eyes. Unfortunately they weren't of my favorite daughter of wisdom, but wisdom herself. I looked at Athena questioningly, not truly understanding her observation, "I am sorry Lady Athena I don't believe I heard you?"

Athena rolled her eyes. She was wearing a pretty professional black pencil dress that barely covered the top of her thighs and a blouse that was more than revealing. Of course I wasn't complaining. This was the same body that gave mental birth to Annabeth, a body that she clearly inherited from her mother. I had never had a chance to look at Athena's ass before today, but by the looks of the way her dress fits her, I am going to say it is as nice or nicer than Annabeth's. Which is something I really didn't think possible, unless it was Aphrodite herself. Her tan legs were certainly being shown off in that dress to. Plus don't even get me started on my rack. Right now I am thankful she isn't the goddess of mind reading, because right now I am probably thinking of a million ways I could tear that shit up.

Athena strutted towards me doing a circle around me. I felt a little exposed. Not to mention I felt like I was prey to the worlds most dangerous predator. Athena was marking a clipboard rapidly and even reached out to touch my abs, without looking into my eyes. I stuttered, "Um Lady Athena? Why do you have a hand on my bear stomach?"

Athena still refusing to meet his eyes simply said, "I am making sure you are passing the physical appearance test for my daughter. So far I approve."

I chuckled nervously, "This is the test Annabeth meant? This isn't so bad, what kind of other task do I have to pass?"

Athena nonchalantly said, "The usual, sexual stamina, sexual appeal, sexual intercourse in general, and then due to your accomplishments we are going to skip your intellectual test."

I was beginning to take a drink of water, but then I began choking when she started talking about sex. I choked out, "You are going to watch Annabeth and I have sex?"

Athena laughed, "Don't be ridiculous Perseus, I am not watching you defile my daughter."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank Gods, Lady Athena, I never took you as a joker."

Athena then snapped her fingers and she was wearing only a black lacy thong and a black lacy bra. She was also wearing leggings that stretched all the way to the top of her legs. She looked unbelievably sexy. She moaned out, "You are going to be defiling me."

I gawked at her rack for a moment, and then of course did a little twirl and I just about lost my load before we even started. I stuttered out, "Lady Athena, you are a maiden goddess! Not to mention my girlfriends mom. I couldn't have sex with you!"

Athena laughed, "Don't believe everything you hear Perseus, there is no such thing as a maiden goddess in this generation. Don't let any of them tell you any differently. Now you will fuck me, you will fuck me good, you will fuck me hard, and you will do until I say other wise. I will not let my favorite daughter be getting it in her ass, or vagina without a proper test. Now what's it going to be Jackson?"

I gulped hard as Athena walked closer to me. I noticed she was very provocative with every movement. It was clear that she wanted me to fuck her. It was also very clear that if I didn't my chances of banging Annabeth again were slim, and that was the last thing I wanted.

I walked closer to Athena and stared at her dead in the eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned forward and I did the same. Our lips connected and suddenly both of our bodies jolted into each other. My hands were immediately exploring and her hands were going done to undue my pants. I then remembered we were in the middle of the arena and I pulled back, "Shouldn't we take this somewhere a bit more private?"

She looked at me strangely then she looked around and seemed to remember where we were. She smiled evilly, "To your cabin. It has been many centuries since I have been fucked in the Poseidon cabin!"

I thought about questioning it, but I really didn't want to know. I don't know if it was one of my brother's or even worse my dad, so I just decided I would go with it. She grabbed back a hold of me slamming her lips onto mine as we flashed into my cabin. She immediately shoved me on the bed and went down to my pants. With expert hands she unbuttoned them and removed my belt. She pulled my pants straight down and eyed the tent my dick was pitching. She licked her lips a bit and snapped her fingers causing my dick to flop out. Athena grinned, but seemed to remember the task at hand. She laid down on the bed next to me and gave me a seductive look, "Come on Champion of Olympus, prove your worth and give my father a real reason to want to kill you."

While that wasn't the most encouraging statement, I took the aggressive front to this sexual experience, anxious to prove my worth. I immediately began kissing her neck and collar bone and my hands made their way behind her and easily unclasped her bra. The second I did the whole thing disappeared in thin air. I sucked in air rapidly as he took in her bare chest. Her boobs were much bigger than he originally thought. In fact I couldn't help myself when i put my face in between them and licked the center and planting kisses on the sides of each of them. I won't shit it with you I worked fast, and by the way she moaned, I could tell I wasn't doing bad already. My mouth went back to hers though after I fondled with her breast a while and slowly slid my fingers into her thong getting a feel for her soaking wet pussy. My fingers went in and out of her slowly and she finally had, had enough. She stood up dropping her pants down and positioning her ass behind me and shot herself backwards onto my dick. It felt amazing, and she was suddenly flopping back and fourth and rapid speeds. Her breast were flopping around everywhere and I moaned loudly. I then grabbed her hips and flipped her over anxious to get a feel for her actual pussy. I positioned myself right above her and without waiting for permission I dropped her wait onto my dick and we gasped with pleasure. She was so fucking tight and my eight inch dick went all the way up in her. I groaned loudly and began to use my muscle to lift her up and down each time. My hands were on her breast which allowed me to get a feel for her whole body as I arched with pleasure each time my dick entered her fully. She moans turned to screams of exsctacy quickly. I groaned and groaned. I felt myself going to cum any second, but I held out. I kept fucking her and kept fucking her. Thinking and partially knowing I was only going to get one round with the goddess of wisdom. She then bent over to where her breast were on my chest and flopped her ass up and down at such rapid speeds I couldn't hold it anymore and neither could she as her wall clenched.

I felt the cum drip down my leg. Athena's let out a final moan and buried her face into the pillow, not leaving me. I was still deep inside her and I planned to stay that way until she got up. This felt far to good. Athena sat up for a moment putting her hands on my chest. She smiled, "Not bad son of Poseidon. You live up to your families legacy in the bed. I suppose I owe your father some drachmas now. I had bet you couldn't get me to cum, gods was I wrong."

I smiled lightly at her, "Did I defile you enough to make your father hate me."

Athena grinned back and stood up causing me to reach out and grope her ass lightly. She laughed as she put her ass all up in my face and twerked around it causing my dick to get hard again, but I dared not try for a round two. She smiled at me, "You passed me test Perseus. I may come back to test you again one day, so be ready. And prepare!"

With that Athena assumed her true form and I closed my eyes. I never opened them again, but I looked up at the ceiling, "Damn its good to be a half God!"

**(A/N) I am going to make the lemons a bit shorter and release a few more of them maybe twice a month. I promise I won't go another two months without updating. I want to get to the point where there are little to no suggestions left, and hopefully I will cover just about every Percy pairing before I call this story complete. I will update the Roman Avenger tonight as well so you can look forward to that. The Bane of Olympus is now complete, so if you want to get a good read on that as well, it is now complete! I am trying to close some loose ends here so I can start a new story that has been circulating in my mind. As well as my real world stories which are a pain! Anyways please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
